The Way of the Fang
by Soaring Hawk
Summary: The story of the rise and fall of Brendan Reed's Black Fang. CHAPTER 18: FANGS BARED
1. The Fang is Born

I don't own Fire Emblem of any of these characters. Period. However, I do own just about everything else in this here story. So read it! And enjoy it!

* * *

**The Way of the Fang**

**CHAPTER 1: THE FANG IS BORN**

_Even with the best intentions, a noble cause may suddenly take a turn for the worse at the hands of greed and corruption...

* * *

_Brendan Reed

It was a day of triumph Ill never forget. There we stood, the six of us. We had driven the bandits from their stronghold within the village. The remaining bandits were fleeing toward the mountains in the distance. The only sound was the cheers of the townsfolk.

It was so unreal. After being a mercenary for so many years, finally I could do the work I truly desired. I would protect the lives of these people, here in Bern. Yes. I couldn't save hers, so I would save theirs.

The air was filled with a thick fog, but still, I could make out the faces of my companions. My older brother Jan was there, standing beside him were my sons, Lloyd and Linus. Two other friends of mine, Uhai and Legault looked on too. We had all survived and it gave them all the biggest sensation of happiness and comradery, Im sure as this was the emotion in my heart.

_Never again will me or my sons live the useless lifestyle of common soldiers, _I thought.

And thus, my Black Fang was born. We would fight for the common man. We would fight for the rights of the meek. We would create harmony between leaders and their people here in Bern. Or so I had dreamed.

* * *

Legault, The Hurricane

"Are you ready to move Legault?"

It was the commander's voice. He had received a letter from a nearby village. They claimed that their magistrate was forcing them to give him all their money. People and their money... fools, all of them.

"As always commander. So if you don't mind me asking, who else is on this assignment anyway?" I asked. Our little Black Fang had grown considerably. Brendan had enlisted many new members already, and jobs came more frequently too. We were becoming a very famous mercenary army in southern Bern.

"I don't see any need to send anyone besides the Four Fangs. And Ill be going with you too... if what the villagers say is true, I need to have a 'talk' with this magistrate."

"Haha... This should be a pretty easy job then! Perhaps I should just sit back and enjoy the show..."

"Don't even joke about that Legault!" Brendan smiled as he said those words, "I'll kill you myself if I see you slacking off! But Honestly... there is noone else in this company I trust more than you. So watch my back out there."

I was sure he was lying. Though I was fleet of foot, my swordsmanship was less than adequate sometimes. And I never had a very good training ethic. But still, it did me well to hear kind words from the commander. "Wait, so you trust me more than Old Jan?" I smiled.

Jan was Brendan's brother. He was not quite the fighter Brendan was. In fact, he was on the other side of the spectrum. But still, he was friendly and wise, and everyone knew he could be trusted.

"Especially Jan!" Brendan laughed.

So we began our journey to the village, me and the commander joking the whole time. The others were pretty quiet. The sky was very cloudy, and the wind was blowing in our face rather hard. I was more excited then I'd been in my whole life. It was hard for me to believe I was a part of Brendan's Four Fangs. There were so many others he could have chosen. His own sons even.

The Four Fangs were members of our group given prominence based on fighting ability. The original Four Fangs consisted of Count Pascal Gretzner, also known as "The Beast", Uhai, also known as "Soaring Hawk", Jerme, known as the "Death Kite", and yours truly, Legault, the Hurricane. Brendan always told us that as long as we had the "Four Fangs", we were an unstoppable force. I had an unshakable faith in the commanders words. He had given me a new life, a job. Though it was unglamourous at times, the good we did was undeniable. The commander was such an honorable man... and more than that, my friend, and the closest thing I had to a father. Though he was only 15 years or so older than me.

The village loomed ahead. The clouds had now completely covered the sun, and the sky was dark. Rain was coming. When we reached the village, all was silent. It was easy to see that someone had tipped them off. They were ready for an ambush.

The commander conversed with a villager who had managed to escape the village, then ordered that he, Paschal, and Uhai would lead the charge. Jerme and I would wait back for a few moments and catch the magistrate's men by surprise. The villagers told the commander that the magistrate was gathering men, and they were prepared for the Black Fang "sell swords". But they had never seen us in action. The commander taught us all well... we would not lose!

"Now!" Brendan said in a sharp whisper.

The hooves of Uhai and Pascal's horses plodded through the mud. They road at full speed. And on foot behind them, the commander brandished his axe. A mighty weapon it was, I doubt many men can weald such an enormous weapon with the success that Brendan Reed had.

From behind a tree a man jumped out, sword in hand. Pascal was ready for him.

_**Wham!**_

The sound of iron striking flesh is never pleasant. Paschal struck the man with the blunt end of his spear. The man went soaring and crashed through a nearby window.

Out of the buildings and trees in all directions. Armed men came, all wearing masks and garbed in black. There was probably about 15 - 20 men. The surrounded the commander, Pascal, and Uhai. For a moment, they all stood and stared. The rain came down hard now. Uhai readied an arrow. Paschal held his spear over his shoulder, ready to strike. Brendan stood calmly axe resting on the ground. It was going to be one crazy fight...

* * *

Jerme, The Death Kite

My name is Jerme. I am the Death Kite, the youngest of the four fangs. Get too close and you get cut! I have trained my whole life, and am the finest assassin in the world. More importantly, I fight for justice and honor!

Brendan Reed hired me into his Black Fang. After a short display of my unmatched killing strokes, he had no other option. He immediately made me one of his Four Fangs. I admire the man though. He fights for the lives of others, while I fight to be the strongest! And my name will be the most feared by villains all across the world!

But I'd be lying if I said I was never nervous. As those men surrounded the commander and the others, I knew we were done for. Did I mention I hate the rain?

But the commander kept his cool. The first man leapt at him and swung his sword. I blinked as I heard the sound of their weapons clashing, his sword and the commander's axe. When my eyes opened, I couldn't see that guy anymore...

The others charged. Uhai took one out with an arrow, then fended off others with his sword. Paschal was keeping a small group of them at bay with his spear. The commander was annihilating his fair share of guys too. I've never seen a man that big move so fast! They couldn't even scratch him!

My heart was beating faster and faster as I watched this. I got this weird urge to charge out there! I wanted to cut 'em good! I looked to Legault. I would go on his word.

But the Hurricane was staring off into space just as I had been moments ago. The battle was pretty interesting to watch! I got his attention.

"Hey Legault!"

He looked at me as if he'd woken up from a 1000 year nap. "Oh, yes, lets go now!"

So I gladly charged toward the fray. I ran on my tip-toes, so they wouldn't hear me then...

_**Ktchk!**_

St. Elimine! How I love the sound of my blade cutting into evil-doer's flesh. The dark-garbed man slumped to the ground and gave a muffled cry. I saw Legault do the same to another. I remember killing another guy before I heard someone yell:

"Retreat! Retreat!"

I watched the few dark clothes guys left after our massacre slip into the trees.

"Is everyone unharmed?" the commander asked.

"You could hardly call that a fight," grumbled Paschal, "I only pray that next time it will be more exciting..."

"I am watched over by Hanon the horseman himself," Uhai said, "Those men couldn't even touch me with their pitiful weapons."

"Uhai makes a great point commander," said Legault, "those men were so bad, I thought I was dreaming."

"Fought like you were dreaming too..." said Pascal.

"Oh! Ouch!" I instigated. I love instigating!

But Brendan and Legault ignored me and Pascal. "And the magistrate, anything on him?"

We were silent. Magistrate? All those guys looked and fought the same! But at that moment, I saw a figure running through the village on the other side. "Commander, over there!"

The figure was garbed in black like those men were. We gave chase. Paschal got there first. He readied to throw his spear...

"Paschal, no!" Brendan yelled.

But it was too late. The spear soared toward its target. But it missed, barely.

_Pascal missed?_ I thought.

But he didn't. It caught in the figure's robe and stuck into the ground. The figured squirmed but stopped, unable to tear its garb from Pascal's spear.

"Fool..." Pascal muttered, probably words aimed at the commander, "I know what I'm doing."

Again, the commander ignored him, and approached the figure. I could see its heavy breathing. We were all poised, ready for anything.

* * *

Brendan Reed

The figure in dark garb lay helplessly in the mud. The wind slapped cold rain into our faces. I spoke to the figure.

"Would you happen to be...?"

It looked at me. Or _she_ looked at me to be precise. In all my years of living, never had I looked such a strangely beautiful creature in the face. Her hair was so black, that it had appeared to be a part of her robe. Her skin was the opposite. It was so white. Whiter than the snow capped mountains of Bern in the winter. But the most noticeable thing were her eyes. They glowed an unreal golden glow. I stared. I could see fear in those golden eyes. And the dark expression that reminded me so much of my wife's. I couldn't speak. I don't know how much time passed that we stared.

"Commander..." Legault offered.

"Erm... Yes." I awoke from my trance, but my gaze never shifted from her eyes. " Who are you?"

"My name is Sonia." She said in a shaky voice.

"What are you doing? Are you this village's magistrate? Where are all of the villagers?"

"You wont find him, or any of the other villagers here," she said with a look that filled me with remorse for asking the question so harshly, "The people fled days ago. And the magistrate fled during your battle with his men."

"What are you doing here still?" I asked softly.

Sonia hesitated and let out a sigh. "My daughter is ill. I could not take her with me, and I could not leave her here. So I remained hidden from the magistrate and his men. Also, this man aided me. Kenneth! Its safe to come out."

A man stepped from one of the houses.

I recognized him immediately. "So you were the one who told me they were expecting us. Thank you. You can tell your people to return to their homes now."

"I am not a villager my friend," he said, "My name is Kenneth. I am a traveling Elimine Bishop. I came here to aid the oppressed villagers. But when I arrived, only this woman and her child remained."

I turned to Sonia again, "Why did the villagers abandon this place so quickly?"

"Things took a turn for the worse after we delivered our message to you. Within the next day, the magistrate knew of our attempt to contact you. He began torturing us so that we might tell him all the details. I'm sure someone gave in and told him. I'm also sure he knew he didn't stand a chance against you, the Black Fang, so he fled."

I thought for a moment. "And what are your plans now?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, unprepared for such a question.

"You cannot remain here if your daughter is ill. If the people do not return to this village, it is sure to fall apart. If you'd like, you and your daughter can return with us to our mercenary headquarters. We can care for you there, you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Bishop Kenneth, you are welcome to join us too."

"The Black Fang is truly an organization that helps the needy. I would like to join your company if you would so allow it," Kenneth said with a sincere smile, "I have many abilities that can aide your men in combat, and I'd like to help the people you help as well."

"We'd be honored! And you Sonia?"

She hesitated. "Yes... I will go with you. Please... my life and my daughter's... they are now your own... Thank you."

"You can count on me," I said. "Pascal."

"Yes, my lord?" He asked, almost mockingly.

"Lend this lady and her daughter your horse."

He muttered something about women, then dismounted his horse. Sonia mounted and Kenneth arrived, carrying a small child who I could not see due to the fact that she was wrapped in so much cloth, and placed her with her mother upon Pascal's steed. And with the rain pouring down, we began our trek back to my Black Fang's headquarters. This woman, Sonia. I would protect her


	2. Mysterious Encounters

**CHAPTER 2: MYSTERIOUS ENCOUNTERS**

_Just a trick of the eye... Or is it?

* * *

_Jan Reed

"Jan, those men we fought…. I know it will be hard for you to believe such a crazy tale, but they weren't human!"

Legault's story did have quite an effect on me, I'll admit. I couldn't believe any of it; The mysterious dark garbed "men", Brendan choosing to aid a strange woman, it was all so hard to believe! And yet there I sat, hearing out this strange story in all its entirety, simply nodding my head all the while.

"But Legault," I said, trying to ease his out-of -control nerves, "If those men weren't human, then what were they?"

Legault hesitated, clearly troubled by my question. He was usually in such a cheery mood; it was unusual for me to find him like this.

"Jan… I know what I saw. And after the battle, as we returned here, Jerme brought to my attention that the bodies of the men we killed had disappeared. It was hard for me to believe, but I saw it with my own eyes! There was nothing there!"

I hesitated. He seemed so convinced, but I knew that there was something else amiss. There had to be. Some kind of explanation for these "supernatural" facts he had given me.

"Well…. I'm sure its nothing for us to worry about," I said. I noticed he had frowned upon hearing this, so I added, "At least for the time being."

He didn't seem satisfied though. "You should talk to the commander. See what's happening. And look into that woman's eyes with your own. Farewell Jan."

And before I could reply, he exited my quarters and headed down the corridor. I felt guilty for treating him like a crazy man, but what else could I do? These men who weren't men? Ridiculous.

But I would talk to Brendan. Being his older brother, he often came to me for advice, or welcomed any advice I had to offer. There were no secrets between the two of us, yet we hadn't spoken since his arrival just a day before. That would change now.

Brendan and I were both raised in a very rural, isolated part of Bern. Our father served in Bern's army and showed his face around our home very sparingly. He always got along better with Brendan than me. He felt that Brendan would make a great warrior some day and he was right. But this left me completely ignored by him. My strength has always been limited due to my early birth. And on top of that, my mother nearly died during childbirth. My father felt that I was a curse upon the family and rarely talked to me. And as Brendan and I became men, he never returned for his normal visits. When our mother became ill and died, Brendan and I enlisted in Bern's army. We soon learned of our father's fate: Killed in action during a battle between two Counts, a meaningless battle over territory within Bern's borders. I think Brendan must have been given a bad impression of nobles from the start due to this.

I searched his room and found nothing. He wasn't there. So instead of searching the entire Black Fang fortress, I decided to head for the training room and question those who I knew would be reliable in helping my search.

Brendan became quite a force within Bern's army right from the start. He was quickly promoted due to his immense strength, and at one point, lead the unit that he and I had joined. But when the king ordered our unit to destroy a village where they refused to pay a tax, Brendan deserted and brought me along with him. We had been mercenaries ever since.

Upon entering the training room, I encountered Brendan's sons, Lloyd and Linus. I was glad as these were the individuals I had hoped to encounter. They were training furiously, as always, and I was uneasy about interrupting their session.

"Excuse me, Lloyd?"

Lloyd glanced in my direction, allowing Linus to land a forceful blow with his wooden practice weapon. Lloyd landed on his back and let out a sigh.

"Ha! A point for me!" Linus smiled, completely oblivious to my presence.

Lloyd stood and removed his helmet. "What is it Uncle Jan?" he moaned.

"Oh, uh…. Sorry Lloyd," was all I could offer.

"Forget it Uncle. Linus needs confidence. And by any means necessary," he grinned feverishly.

"Hey! I didn't hear anything!" Linus said in defense, and I heard Linus mutter "Cheap shot." under his breath.

"Have you two seen Brendan? I've searched his quarters, but he wasn't there. I haven't spoken with him since their return from the village," I said.

"Well…." Linus hesitated. A look of anger appeared on his face.

Lloyd glanced at his brother, and then said to me, "Last I saw, he was out with that woman. They were somewhere near the lake. That's all I know."

"I can't believe he would bring these people to this place with him!" Linus, obviously infuriated cut in. "Has he forgotten the code? And what about mother? How could he bring this woman home with him and…."

"Peace Linus," Lloyd offered calmly, "We already discussed this, didn't we? If its father's wish to bring these people here, then it is our duty to cooperate. That's the true way of the Fang. Right?"

"Yeah…." Linus said, his expression calming.

"Well, thanks for the information boys. I think I'll search for him now," I said hurriedly. I could tell that this was a sensitive subject for the brothers. And with that, I exited the fortress and headed toward the lake.

* * *

Brendan Reed

"This lake…. Its beautiful!"

Sonia reacted to my tour of the Black Fang fortress just as I'd hoped. We rose early just for this occasion. I gave her a tour of the fortress, told her about organizations purpose and about its members. And in turn, she had opened up to me, telling me about her upbringing at the village we visited and her dream of using magic to help those in need. I had never felt so connected to a person since my wife had passed away.

The sun was rising on the other side of the lake. "Isn't it nice?" I asked. Beautiful was not a word I often used. "It's yours. For however long you choose to stay here. And who knows? Maybe you can use your magic to help us. And together, we can help the world."

I had found this fortress in the earlier years of the Black Fang's formation. Bern's royal troops had branded us fugitives for assassinating nobles and protecting the common man. We fled into an area full of marshes and found this fortress. With the work of very few people, we were able to restore it was vital in allowing us to stay hidden from Bern's royal troops.

Her golden eyes never strayed from the water. "Thank you so much Brendan. I can't thank you enough."

I gave a short nod. "Breakfast should be ready soon. Won't you join us?"

"I will. But please. I need a moment. Just a moment," she said, staring over the water.

It was obvious that she needed a moment of solitude. I left her there to gaze at the lake and headed toward the fortress. A feeling had come over me. Was it love?

* * *

Jan Reed

The walk to the lake was reasonably long. Brendan must have had an early start to have arrived there before I had even left the fortress.

And also, I found myself sidetracked.

Upon exiting the fortress, I encountered a young girl, sitting alone on a rock. Her hair was green and she wore garb of a bright color. Was this the woman's daughter that Legault had mentioned?

"Who are you young lady?" I asked.

The girl jumped up at these words.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to alarm you…." I said.

The girl seemed a little scared, but mustered up the courage to speak, "Umm. My name is Nino. My mother was here. But I can't find her now."

Nino seemed worried. I inferred from this that her mother hadn't told her what she was up to.

"Nino, is it? Rest easy, Nino. Your mother is out for a walk, and I'm sure she'll return soon."

"Oh…. Really?" she asked. Her expression seemed a slightly calmer now, but only slightly. "Thanks mister. I don't know anything or anyone around here. I didn't know what to do."

I felt sorry for the girl. She seemed like a nice lass, and didn't appear to look anything like the description of her mother that Legault had given me.

"My name is Jan," I said, offering her a smile. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me."

"OK. Thanks Mister Jan," Nino said. This time, I saw a hint of a smile, and could see that her eyes were blue.

I continued my search for Brendan, the girl in mind all the while. Legault had mentioned the woman's golden eyes. How could her daughter's be blue? And how could she leave her daughter without telling her where she was going? I found it all too strange.

As I approached the lake, I observed Brendan and the woman , Sonia gazing over its surface. It was a romantic scene, that I watched from behind branches and thickets. Her ebon hair blowing in the wind, and his proud stance, looming over her. And before I could approach them, I saw Brendan begin to pace away.

I was about to follow him. I needed to talk to him. But then I watched Sonia for a few seconds. She turned her head in the direction he had walked away in. Then she circled around a bit, glancing in every direction. I remained still, hoping she wouldn't notice me. Then right before my eyes, she vanished.


	3. Mentors

**CHAPTER 3: MENTORS**

_Power is generally, a misunderstood concept. It should not be judged by the stregnth of arms, but instead by the people you manipulate..._

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

That woman appeared again.

One of my master's creations, she had been gone for a few weeks. Or so I thought. The passage of time on the Dread Isle is difficult to determine. The fog never lifts. Its constantly enshrouded in darkness. And I stay here, awaiting my master's orders.

And there she appeared from behind one of the dull pillars. I spotted the eyes first. The golden orbs, like the eyes of some monster. The usual confident smile across her face.

"I've returned Lord Nergal!" she called into the darkness, and then to me, "Hello Jaffar."

I said nothing. Master had some plan in his mind. I was waiting for the moment when he would involve me.

He came from his spot near the altar.

"Sonia! You've returned! I trust everything went as planned?"

The smile on her face stayed constant as if it were fixed there. "Yes my lord. Did you honestly expect any less from your most perfect servant? Tee hee!"

"Ah, yes. You please me to no end! This Reed…. Are you capable of gaining his trust?"

"Are you doubting me my lord?"

"Of course not. But it will be some time before we can move our other plan into action. I've sent Ephidel and some of my morphs to Laus in Lycia. It seems that their leader has quite a rebellious reputation in the Lycian counsel…. If we can start a war there, I may obtain just enough to perform the ceremony."

"Well that's great news milord!"

"Indeed…. Yet we need you to work quickly now. This man, the ruler of Laus….. We need a name like the Black Fang behind us before we can make a move. Do you understand what I need you to do Sonia?"

"Yes Lord Nergal. They'll be kissing your hands before you know it!"

She began her exit. But my master halted her.

"One more thing Sonia…."

"What is it my lord?"

"I'm sending Jaffar. They are assassins after all. See to it that they accept him as a trusted member of their group. I expect to see you here at the usual time. Go."

"Jaffar? He'll be at the top of their organization in no time!"

Sonia vanished into the darkness of the shrine. My master's eyes turned to me.

"Did you hear that Jaffar?"

"….Yes"

"Go then. It's a long way to Bern. I expect you to start out immediately. I'll send for you if I need your return. In the meantime…. I need you to replace some of their most trusted in the heart of their leader. Understand?"

"It will be as you say," I said.

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

"Legault!"

It was Jan. Why was he shouting. It was too early to be shouting. I just needed to sleep for another day. Then, he could shout all he needed to.

"Jan, what's the rush?"

That voice belonged to Legault. Boy. Out of all the places to talk, why did it have to be near the entrance to my room?

"Legault!" It was Jan again. Annoying old geezer. " I went …. I went…. The lake…. Brendan…. That woman…. I went to check…. And…."

"Slow down Jan. One should never rush his words. Especially in the case of an emergency. Breath deeply and speak your mind."

Those calm words belonged to Uhai. I stretched and sat up on my bed. Something was happening…. To the commander? Well, even if it wasn't an emergency, its still nice to get some dirt on people once in a while. Old Man Jan's freaky attitude had me interested for a change.

"Its not an emergency… Or maybe it is? I don't know, I…."

Legault interrupted Jan's stammering. "Pull yourself together, man! If you want us to listen that is."

Jan hesitated. "Is Jerme awake?"

"I'm here, unfortunately…" I found myself saying. It seemed like a nice time to enter the conversation. _This is gonna be GOOD, _I thought. When I entered the hall, I could see that in addition to Jan, Legault, and Uhai, Ursula, our healer was there too.

"….Pascal?..." Jan whispered.

"He went out some time ago," Uhai said.

"That's probably for the best," Jan said, relieved. He appeared to be looking in every direction in case Pascal might be nearby. Pascal is a hard man to trust, I guess. I never thought him to be such a bad guy though. "What I'm going to tell you…. You must all keep it a secret. Its too valuable to share with anyone else here. Understood? I trust you all very much. More than any other assassin here that isn't a part of my bloodline."

Jan seemed dead serious. I looked over the faces of everyone else in the room, and I could tell that they were all in shock like I was. A secret? What was the old coot getting at?

"Swear to it! Please, I implore you."

Legault smiled in spite of the situation. "OK Jan, I swear."

Ursula spoke next. "Jan, if it troubles you so, I swear to keep this information from anyone." She was always so virtuous. Weird woman.

"You know you can trust me. You have my word," said Uhai. They say that the people from his home country Sacae never lie.

I crossed my fingers behind my back. What was so important that I couldn't tell anyone? "Yeah, I swear," I said impatiently with no intention of keeping my promise, "Get on with it!"

Ursula glared at me. She was the only beautiful woman in this whole organization. "What has gotten into you Jerme?"

I grinned. "I don't like waking up early."

"Early? It's nearly noon! How can you speak that way to Jan? Can't you see he's concerned?" Her face was ugly when she was mad. And her voice, worse.

Uhai spoke up, "In Sacae, we say that the early riser receives…"

"Later Uhai," Legault interrupted, "Let Jan tell his story already. Everybody shut up."

We all piped down. Jan looked as if he were ready to explode. "Thank you, Dad," I said under my breath. Ursula punched me in the side. I liked that.

Jan started slowly. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Its just that I encountered something strange just a while ago. I went to the lake to find Brendan. And I found that woman instead. And she vanished!"

"Vanished?" Legault asked, "How?"

"It was like…. Some kind of black magic. This strange light appeared around her, then, she was g-gone…."

We all silently allowed Jan's words to seep in. Disappearing people? Impossible! But after our battle with the village…. Those bodies were gone. I looked at Legault and he returned to me a look of worry. Who were these people?

"Maybe…. She's…." Jan continued, "like you said Legault. Not human."

Legault held his chin in the palm of his hand. He was pondering this news. We all were. Though looking at Ursula, I could see she looked slightly skeptical.

"If not human…. Then what?" she asked, head tilted to her side.

Jan struggled for a few moments. "Maybe if anything, a mon-."

Jan didn't finish that word. We all new what it was. But the footsteps were behind us before we had known their source. Jan's jaw dropped. His arms trembled. I turned to see the form of a woman.

"Hello," Sonia said quietly as she passed. I could see she was smiling, her eyes fixed on Jan.

Had Jan been wrong? Was he senile? But he was only in his late forties, so they said.

But Legault didn't hesitate at all. He glided between Sonia and Jan smoothly as if he took no steps in doing so. "Hello," he replied, returning to her his own smile. Behind Legault, the form of Jan was trembling.

She continued down the hall and around the corner. The silence of the room was eerie. Jan finally broke that silence.

"I can't explain to you what just happened. But I can tell you that everything I saw was true. I swear it!"

"I believe you Jan," Legault smiled, "Maybe you should rest now."

"But Jan," I found myself saying, "Shouldn't someone tell Lloyd and Linus?"

"No," Jan said sternly, "I will speak to the commander. Lloyd and Linus are already anxious about the situation. It will only make matters worse. Please leave it to me. But bear in mind that the woman and anyone associated with her shouldn't be trusted!"

Anyone associated with her? I guess he was referring to that bishop, Kenneth. Maybe I would talk to him to find more information. And from there, we parted ways. What a bizarre morning. I definitely needed more sleep.

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

_The axe dropped into the dirt, its point sticking into the ground._

_The man stared at me, through concerned eyes. I rose to my feet and almost ran. But then he spoke to me._

"_Who are you? Why do you live like this?"_

_I stopped and turned to face him once again. Why hadn't he killed me? I could see that a woman watched me from the window of his house. Was that his wife? Perhaps he couldn't do it because she watched._

"_What kind of question I that? Isn't it obvious? I'm a thief," I said._

_The man's gaze was fixed, and I could feel his eyes burning into mine. He said nothing._

"_Why did you spare my life? Don't you know I'll be back? Stealing… it is my way of living, you know," I said, though it felt like I was speaking to nobody._

_There was a heavy fog and it was raining now. I had been told by some local ruffians that the people who lived in this house had just left and it was a good time for me to steal anything I needed. But here I was, face to face with the giant man who resided there, caught in the act. He had snuck up behind me, axe in hand and could have killed me. But he just watched me. And as long as he did that that, I found that I couldn't leave._

"_Come inside," he said. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked._

"_Come in and my wife will make you breakfast."_

_He turned toward the house and walked inside. I hesitated for a moment and followed._

_Before I entered, I heard the voice of his wife, "Are you sure this is a good idea, dear?"_

"_He will do us no harm. And he is awfully young for a thief. Let us give him shelter for at least a little while."_

I stepped outside. The sun was high and cast only small shadows. Jan's little incident had me thinking. It was routine for me to walk out here. And my walking companion was already waiting.

"Good afternoon Legault," she said in an indifferent tone, "What took ya?"

"Oh," I said as we started walking, "Business as usual."

Her name was Aesha. We found her during one our travels, probably on the way to some battle. She was an orphan and a thief, just like me. She had been caught stealing fish from a market, and I was able to save her from the local authorities. She had been extremely noble to our cause ever since.

"I heard the commander brought somebody back with him. They said it was a beautiful woman. Is this true?" she asked curiously.

"Beautiful?" I smiled, "Who told you this rumor?"

"Erm…" she hesitated not wanting to betray anyone, "It was Jerme."

I laughed. "That's just like him. I suppose one could call her beautiful, but she is also strange."

Aesha was a very energetic girl. She would pester Brendan on a daily basis, trying to get him to give her more work. But he knew much better than that. She wasn't a talented fighter and she was too young to be heavily involved in the assassination business. But I'm sure he admired her persistence.

"So it is true! What do you mean, strange?" I could see she was curious. I didn't want to speak much further on the subject though.

"Oh, just rumors," I said. She seemed disappointed that I wouldn't share more on the subject but spoke no further on it.

We walked in silence for a while. I always knew that she admired me more than any other member of the Fang. But I was no hero. And while I did care for her, she was much too young for me. I was 27 and she was around 17. I was more concerned for her well being. A girl of 17 should think about other things besides assassinations.

So that morning, I thought we would discuss that, "Aesha, do you have any plans for the future?"

She seemed puzzled. She gazed at me through her large brown eyes, "What? Plans?"

"Well you can't spend your whole life here, you know," I smiled.

"Well, why not? I like working for the needy. I want to be an assassin. I want… I need to help people… so they don't have to be like I was," she said.

"I see…" was all I could say in reply.

"Hey Legault."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll make a good assassin?"

I never hoped to hear her ask me this. But if it made her happy to be an assassin, who was I to question that decision?

"Sure Aesha, given time that is. Don't rush into things. Remember, a good assassin must have patience."

"Thanks Legault! I'll try harder. To be patient I mean…."

We were silent for some time. Usually she had much to say. I knew she was probably pondering my earlier words on leaving the Black Fang. But… it was the only home she knew, and I needed to respect her feelings. After all, these were the same reasons I couldn't leave the Fang.

"Aesha," I broke the silence, "Have you thought of your codename yet? You know, like we discussed earlier?"

This revived the light in her eyes. "Yeah… I was thinking…. What do you think of 'The Yellow Cat'?"

"Well…. That's not very intimidating at all… I suppose it does suit you though."

"I knew you wouldn't like it…"

"Well, what matters is that you like it, I guess," I said. I suppose I found this all quite amusing. Aesha was simple, and honest, and it was always fun talking to her.

And when we parted ways a little later, I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for all of us. Was the commander making a big mistake? I would give Jan some time to speak to him, and if nothing happened, I would do it myself. Not for the Fang's sake, but for my family's.

* * *

Ursula

After Jan gave us his speech, I felt more than a little strange. Could it be possible that the woman who just walked by was something other than human? In my mind, it wasn't. But I was the Black Fang's only healer. Couldn't I help heal Jan emotionally? There had to be something I could do. So when we parted ways, I decided to search for this Sonia.

I explored most of the fort to no avail. I encountered the Reed brothers, training as usual, a young girl I hadn't seen before, and Jerme threw a piece of food at me as I walked by. But there was no time for games. I would hurt him later.

I stepped out of the fortress and observed the commander and another man speaking to the woman who had struck fear into Jan. The others always felt Jan was crazy and he often was the butt of the jokes among new recruits, but I felt he was misunderstood. Old Jan was wise and cared more about the emotional side of war than any of the others in the Fang. So I respected him for that.

The commander and the other man who appeared to be a bishop walked past me into the fortress and hardly noticed my presence. They were speaking intently about a village being attacked by Bern's wyvern riders. I used this opportunity to speak with Sonia.

"Well hello dear. We've never been introduced. Aren't you a pretty one?" Sonia said as I approached her.

I felt a little awkward. Why would she speak to me this way? "My name is Ursula. And you are Sonia."

"Ah, so you've heard about me? That's good if we are going to have any success working together," she said.

I wanted to say more. I wanted to question her about why she would join the Black Fang. But I found that no words could leave my mouth. She seemed like a real person in spite of her appearance and she carried herself like a strong woman.

So instead, she spoke; "I'll bet those guys have you as their healer, don't they?"

The question made me feel awkward. I had always felt strange about the way the men had treated me. But I never stopped to think about it. The way she directed her question, it caused all that uneasiness to resurface itself. All I could do was nod in agreement.

"Men," she said, "They always underestimate us women. I'll bet you don't even know how much potential you have as a magic user, do you? But I'll bet Brendan knows. He knows you can surpass his sons and everyone else in this organization. After all, magic is superior, and they are just jealous that they cannot use it!"

Her words struck me. They were just a regurgitation of my own thoughts. This woman wasn't a monster. She was the only person who understood my daily struggle in my quest for righteousness.

But I had to get to the bottom of Jan's accusation.

"They say you can vanish into thin air," I said hesitantly, "that you can use black magic. They say that you are…"

"A monster?" she asked.

I nodded again. Sonia laughed loudly.

"Darling, no magic is 'evil'. That's just what they say to try to keep us women in line. They know that we are superior to them,"

Maybe she was absolutely right. I always felt that the commander never gave me a fair chance to try other fields of combat. Never again would any of the others push me around.

"How can I change that?"

"Ursula, was it? I sense a great magical potential in you. I'll show you how to take advantage of their weakness and unleash that potential. Let me be your mentor."


	4. Lessons in Pain

**CHAPTER 4: LESSONS IN PAIN**

_Some people will tell you that patience is the most important virtue. But often underestimated is the virtue of faith, who moves many people without their knowing._

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

The sun began to set over the lake and a large cramp was forming in my right leg. I could feel the sweat dripping from my face. Maybe I really did need a haircut. I had once been cut by a sword in one of our battles, but never had I felt such a pain in my life!

I glanced over to Uhai. He seemed at ease in this awkward position like some sort of statue in tribute to a god. The Reed brothers were beside him too and though their limbs seemed to be trembling, they were handling the session must better than I was.

It was some sort of Sacaen meditation method according to Uhai, and in his tribe, this was done daily at sundown in tribute to "Father Sky". None of us were dedicated enough to participate in it with Uhai on a daily basis, though most members of the fang tried a few times out of the week.

Uhai always told us that an assassin must be sound both physically and mentally in order to have success. I didn't know what that had to do with some goofy exorcise, yet he spoke with such wisdom that I felt I needed to respect his ways. The pain, finally too much to bear caused me to topple over and yelp in pain. Linus began chuckling loudly and soon Lloyd chimed in until we could no longer focus.

Uhai was not fazed by my display or at least pretended not to be. To our surprise, he remained there, looking very solemn. I noticed some weird bug on his face and giggled a little. Lloyd motioned to us with his head for us to leave him so we did. The sun had almost completely set and he would be finished soon.

"That was…. Interesting Jerme," Linus said with a smirk, "We've been doing that for a month and you still haven't improved!"

"Hey! Who needs some silly ritual anyway? All I need to be an assassin is my sword," I defended myself.

"Yeah, but still," Lloyd added, "you should pay attention to what Uhai says. Nobody in this organization is as focused as he is."

"Focused? I think he's a little crazy," I laughed.

"Takes one to know one," Linus smiled.

"Whatever…" I said, a little frustrated, "If you want crazy, look at that old fogey of uncle of yours."

"Jerme, Jan isn't crazy, just a little misunderstood," Lloyd said. But his voice seemed to trail off at the end like he could hardly believe it himself!

So evidence he needed, and I would supply him with it. Controversy is what makes life interesting, anyway.

"Hah! Just the other day he was babbling something about that woman your father dragged home. Said the wench….." I watched their expressions change as I mentioned that woman. "Oops! Never mind! Wasn't supposed to tell you! Hahaha! That was close."

The look in Linus's eyes was fierce. They didn't call him "Rabid Hound" for nothing. Lloyd seemed uncharacteristically angry too. Just what I wanted. Though they put on a cool expression from everybody, they could not hide from me that the woman's appearance struck I felt myself lifted from the ground by my neck and forced by Linus's huge arm into the fortress wall.

"What? I was just having fun! I thought we were friends!" I said with a smile. Linus could have killed me but I knew he wouldn't as long as I had this information. I could feel his heavy breathing.

"You're gonna talk, you little creep!" Lloyd demanded, blade drawn.

I hesitated, pretending like I needed to think about this. Though in my mind, I already knew what I was going to say.

"OK! OK. But first… Could you have Linus let go of my throat?"

* * *

Ursula

"Very good Ursula," Sonia said admiringly, "Its just as I thought: If you were to continue to train in the ways of Anima magic, why, you could become even more powerful then me! I doubt that though."

Sonia's nightly training sessions had me mastering all sorts of different magic attacks that I never thought myself to be capable of using. The ground before me smoldered for a moment before returning to its normal state.

"Elfire…" I said, in awe of its power.

"Yes, yes, Elfire," Sonia said impatiently.

Sonia was a difficult person to trust, that much was true. But the commander seemed to trust her, so why shouldn't I? With the exception of Jerme, I was mostly ignored by the other Fang members. And if not for her, I never would have experimented with more powerful forms of magic.

"So much power…" I felt entranced by what I had just created.

"Now to more important matters," Sonia continued to coach, "Did you think about a codename? You know, those ridiculous animal names that your male comrades carry with them? We'll surprise those idiots only if you have one of those."

I had thought on it a bit. The color blue was what I wanted. I always dressed myself in shades of blue. It was so reminiscent of my personality.

"Blue…"

I stopped for a moment. Blue what? This part was troublesome as I felt no significant ties to anything in nature.

Then I heard the cry of a bird. Far from elegant. But it was a noble cry, a cry filled with pride in spite of its source. The silhouette of a crow circled overhead. Sonia looked up at it with a smile.

"…Crow. Call me Ursula, the Blue Crow!" I cried out in indignation.

The bird came low where I could almost reach up and touch it. It then settled itself upon Sonia's outstretched forearm where she greeted it with that same clever smile.

"Blue Crow? Ha! A fine name! Now we are almost ready to introduce the new Ursula to the rest of the group. Just a few more things…."

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

The image of the glare in Linus's eyes seemed engraved in my mind. I hadn't imagined how pissed him and his brother would be. After telling my story he had lifted me by the throat again like the rabid dog he was. If not for Lloyd's interference, he may have killed me. Maybe I had made a mistake in telling them.

Yet it never was my choice to keep them out of the loop. Old Jan felt that it was important to keep them out of some stupid little secret that involved their father? Ha! Who was I to keep that from them?

Upon returning to my quarters for the night, I noticed a flickering light on the walls of the fortress. Who was responsible? The light was very bright so it was safe for me to assume that their were a lot of candles.

I entered the room. I began to remember its use. The commander had it built as a place of worship. In honor of Saint Elimine. We had never been very religious in the Fang. The commander lead a prayer before every evening meal. Uhai was constantly practicing rituals from his homeland of Sacae. But this….

Kneeling before the alter was a man. I noticed that he was rather fat. And that he wore the robes of a Elimine bishop. I approached him slowly… in my stealthy assassin way… frightening this holy man could be fun. I readied myself to grab his shoulder and give him a nice shake!

Then, something hit my face.

"Yowch!" I yelled, grabbing my nose.

It was the bishop. He had heard my footsteps, somehow… perhaps I was losing my touch! He had snapped around and hit me in the nose with his stupid healing staff.

"How dare you!" I heard his voice shout. I couldn't see well. My eyes were watering from the blow of the thing.

"Geeze you old coot," I said, drying my eyes on my cloak, "I was just having some fun. Is it sacrilegious to have fun? You could have knocked my nose…"

At that point, my eyes were dry and I could see his face. His nose was huge! And the low shadows of the candlelight didn't help that matter.

"Yah! Nose!" I found myself shouting.

The bishop looked impatient. "Do you have purpose here? If not, then leave right away!"

"OK, OK!" I replied cleverly, "Just don't hit me with that stupid thing again."

Now he was mad. I'll bet that those boils on his wild nose were pulsating. "Have you know respect?! This is sacred ground you walk on!"

And with that he smacked me with that staff again. This time, right on the head.

"Gah! You jerk! Don't you know who I am?" I said threateningly, this time reaching for my sword. I couldn't pull it out though. I knew that it wouldn't go over well with the commander and I didn't want to lose the promotion I had only recently received.

He smiled. The nerve of the man. "Yes… I know many like you. You are a lost soul. Your life is consumed by loss. And to fill that void, you create loss for others."

"I don't need sermons," I scoffed.

"Oh but you do. I can see it in your eyes. They tell the story. Where is your family?"

I hesitated. What was he getting at? Why would he care?

"Shut up," I said, "They are alive and well. I have chosen this path so that I can do good. They know that! What good do you do Bishop? Besides giving pointless lectures and hitting people with that ridiculous looking stick."

"A bishop's role goes much deeper than that," he said with that dumb smirk still on his fat face, "I pray that one day you learn."

I had know reply. What was he talking about? I didn't need his two cents anymore. For a moment, I stood there and glared at him, pondering over whether or not I should give him the privilege of visiting Saint Elimine early.

"Did you have… a question, perhaps?" he asked cynically.

"Yeah I've got a question," I threatened again. "What's your beef?"

"I want to help men. End their sufferings one person at a time. I can help you too. My name is Kenneth. You can speak to me whenever you like. Goodnight, young Jerme."

How did he know my name?

"Uh…. Goodnight Bishop."

* * *

Lloyd, the White Wolf

"Linus, calm yourself and go to sleep."

"How can I? First father, and now Jan! They're all hiding something from us! And you know this!"

"Linus…"

"How could father abandon the memory of mother so quickly? And all for the sake of this woman who looks to be nothing more than a common wh-"

"Shut up, someone's coming!" I interrupted.

The footsteps grew louder and louder. Big footsteps. Definitely headed for our room. I appreciated Linus's feelings. But I couldn't allow it to cloud his judgment. We needed to give the situation time before we took our issues to our father. He was the commander and I would not harm his pride with my own petty issues. If it were up to him after all, Linus and I woudn't be assassins.

But for me, returning to a normal lifestyle was out of the question. It all ended the day I took up my sword against the bandits who left everything in turmoil. And after that, took our issues to the Count of our territory, who ignored our pleas. We killed that man and defied Elibe's most powerful territory, the kingdom of Bern. I could no longer be a normal man with normal relationships. I was quite popular then. Especially with the ladies. Its over. But I can't complain about the fame that only being a hero can bring.

The woman, Sonia brought with her much to be suspicious of. But our father saw our mother in her, somehow. She was scheming something. The way she carried herself with much authority gave tribute to that, considering that she had been so shy and quiet when we had first encountered her. The fact that Ursula spent so much time at her side. In contrast to that, her "daughter" Nino appeared to be nothing like her and our father had told Linus and I to befriend her. She seemed very sincere and enjoyed our company very much. She even began calling us her brothers. But still I could not trust her.

Our father entered our room and took his usual seat in the chair that rested between our beds.

"Father," I greeted him.

He appeared to be in a very solemn mood. His eyes wandered about our room, from me, to Linus…

"Sons," he said, smiling now. "Its been some time since we've last spoken. "How are things?"

He was a man of few words. Always had been. "Same as usual," Linus said, "Boring. Can't wait for the next job."

"Actually, that's what I'm here to tell you. We will be moving out tomorrow. Our target is not far."

Linus and I said nothing. It was obvious what was going to happen. We had run this routine many times. But this time, I felt my father's presence like like I would a stranger's. I could not understand his motives for bringing outsiders into the Fang so abruptly. It was painful, yes, but my father needed his sons patience.

"Father…" I found myself saying.

"Lloyd?"

"Nothing. We head out tomorrow at sunrise. I will signal the others."


	5. Wyvern Cries

**CHAPTER 5: WYVERN CRIES**

_Crimson is the color of our blood. In contrast, it is also the color of the most beautiful rose._

* * *

Ursula, the Blue Crow

"Walk, walk, walk walk walk walk! Walk! All we do is walk! Being an assassin is like being a… merchant or something."

Jerme complained. We had traveled quite some distance since we had left the fortress. And while some of us, like myself rode on horseback, others, such as Jerme were forced to walk.

"Merchant? That's lame. Aren't you thinking of something else?" Linus inquired.

Linus, Jerme and I were close in age. We spent much time talking to each other. While it was Linus who had first convinced me to join the fang, Jerme spent much time helping me settle in. I once asked him about it, but he claimed that it was the "goodness of his heart". I suspected otherwise though. I found both to be interesting men in very contrasting ways.

"Well… I was thinking 'nomad', but didn't want to offend you know who," Jerme said, gesturing toward an oblivious Uhai. This brought a smile to even Linus's face.

"Well how else should we get there?" I asked.

Jerme grinned. He gestured toward Sonia who was walking at the lead of our group with the commander and Bishop Kenneth. I prepared to hit him with my staff, but based on Linus's reaction, it seemed as if though he already knew Jan's "secret". Sonia's powers were creating enemies around the Fang, but I knew better. These were emotions of jealousy, and Sonia was strong enough to overcome.

Linus's gaze seemed fixed on his father walking beside Sonia. He felt uneasy. But how could he not? His mind didn't posses the capacity to understand such magic.

"You've been spending quite a lot of time with that woman," Jerme said, smiling at me, "Can't you just magic us all there too?"

His words surprised me, "Ha. No. I'm not nearly skilled enough yet."

"So its just a matter of skill, huh? Guess you've got a ways to go."

Jerme didn't understand either. But soon enough, I would show him and everyone else who doubted me before. They would witness true power.

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

By noon, we had reached our destination. The village seemed quiet. But the commander told us that the rebels were here. These people intended to betray authorities and influence other villages to begin a revolt. A revolt based on greed would not be beneficial to the kingdom of Bern, he had told us. We needed to shut them down and prevent more lives from being lost.

Our march was halted. We stopped in a heavily forested area so that the trees might give us cover. Everyone was silent. I could feel the wind in my face. It was a blessing from the heavens so that I might be safe in the battle to come.

I could see stirring in the village. People were leaving their houses and supplying themselves with weapons. Others were saddling horses, preparing to flee. It was true. A rebellion would start here.

"Commander," Legault said, braking the silence, "The villagers are preparing for war, aren't they?"

Brendan nodded. "So it seems."

"But these people… they aren't military. If anything they…"

"Bern's wyvern riders will be on the scene shortly," the commander interrupted Legault, "We are to aid them in putting down the rebellion. While they may not seem militant, we are not to take them for granted. A commander of a unit Bern's wyvern riders is a trusted friend of mine from my soldiering days. She says that there is an insider among them who gave the general Murdock this information. We are being paid a nice sum of gold to put this to an end."

There was nothing else to say. Our targets were clear. I readied my bow. I had just strung it the previous night. And as I readied my first arrow, I could see a figure emerging like a dark cloud comes before a storm.

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

Wyvern riders! 20, maybe 30 of them. They rode in formation, the largest wyvern of them all led the way. It was terrifying. If you were their enemies.

The villagers began to scramble. Some returned to their houses. Others were poised for battle. I could see horses exiting the village in the opposite direction. The wyverns began to circle overhead.

On each horse, I could see two riders. Were they children? But why would children –

"Now!" the commander yelled, poining his immense axe in the direction of the village.

As I made my way out of the trees and toward the village, I could see things more clearly. Their were about 20 villagers, not counting the ones garrisoned inside of their homes.

The largest wyvern let out a shrill cry. Javelins began raining down on the village.

In a panic, villagers scrambled in every direction, some toward us. Folly on their part. Linus let out his war cry and impaled a man with his sword. Jerme deflected an arrow with his blade, then ran the man through who had shot it. Lloyd crossed blades with another man and knocked his pathetic-looking sword to the ground. He finished him off at the throat. Pascal's steed whinnied and rode headlong into the village where all hell had broken loose. It wasn't a battle. It was an onslaught.

I hadn't moved for a while. I just observed the madness before me. I felt a hand shake my shoulder abruptly.

"What are you doing Legault?!?"

It was Brendan. He had remained in the back. It was rare for him to do such a thing, but he was the commander after all. I said nothing. But then another wyvern scream pierced the air. Brendan released me and looked toward the village.

Flying over the center of the village and all the commotion was the leader of the wyvern riders. It was attacking the other riders! In fact, a whole unit of wyverns had left formation and were attacking their own. They had caught their former allies by surprise and wyverns were dropping from the sky.

"Regroup!!! Regroup now!" Brendan yelled in a panic. Obviously this was beyond his expextations as well.

Our members began to return to his side. We watched as the commotion overhead erupted into something completely inexplicable.

"That was their leader! Who's side are we on!?" Jerme shouted.

Brendan paused. He seemed flabbergasted. Like he was trying to make a split-second decision but didn't know who was in the right.

The betraying unit began its retreat in our direction. The large wyvern remained at the center of the village where its rider fought many others at once. The sight of it looked like a hawk fighting off many sparrows.

"Commander! What are your orders!" Linus demanded.

The retreating unit was just in front of us now. There were four of them. They hadn't noticed us.

"Them! Traitors! Kill them all!" Brendan roared.

An arrow left Uhai's bow immediately following that statement. It struck a wyvern in the chest. It gave out a cry and crashed into the ground. Linus threw his axe which struck a rider, causing him to fall toward the earth. It appeared that two were going to escape.

But just then a beam of light emanated from Kenneth's staff. It struck a third wyvern and his rider and they began their painful trek toward the earth. The fourth rider seemed out of range and he flew west in the direction of the setting sun. I could see long green hair running out of his helmet as he began to disappear.

And in the distant village, the large wyvern who had stayed back so they might escape began its tumble toward the earth. And the spears continued to hail upon the people who were trying to escape their inevitable fate.

……………………..

"Pascal! What happened to you? You didn't regroup when the commander ordered!"

By nightfall, we had returned to the fortress. Aside from Jerme and Pascal, everyone was silent and had retreated to their quarters to gain the night's rest.

"Ha. The fool. I was well on my way to wiping out the lot of those puny people. I needed no retreat," Pascal scoffed.

"Yeah, but you remember what happened in Lycia, don't you? After you killed all those villagers he told you that if you disobeyed him again…"

"Shut up Worm! I am Pascal Gretzner, Count of Bern's Landskron. I need no advice from the likes of you. If Reed disliked my performance I will speak to him personally."

"Right. You were... never mind!…. So how many of those guys didja nail?"

"Oh, I'd say at least forty men…"

I could hear their mutterings from my room. Did nobody notice it? They weren't rebels. We had helped Bern's military in their scheming. But why help Bern? Wasn't the Fang's purpose to protect common men from power hungry nobles? Why would the commander have us do such a thing. He was plotting something too. I could sense it.

I left my room and headed toward Brendan Reed's. I needed my answers. As I walked down the dark corridor I heard a voice from behind me that brought me to a start.

"Legault…"

It was Aesha. Why was she awake now?

"Aesha. Take heed on how you approach and assassin," I said with a smile.

"Legault… What's wrong with you lately? It seems like your in a… daze."

She was right. I had hardly been myself lately. Things that had happened made me question our righteousness. Things seemed to be falling apart piece by piece and everyone around me seemed to ignore it.

"Nothing is wrong," I lied, "Don't let it bother you. The commander says that you have been doing great work lately. Keep it up."

Saying this bothered me. Aesha shouldn't be an assassin. She was young and unlike many of us, had potential to lead a normal life. But it seemed to satisfy her for the most part.

"Um.. Thanks! I will. If I can help you Legault… Please tell me."

She almost bowed. Then she returned in the direction she had come, fading into the darkness. And I continued my venture toward the commander's room. Upon approaching it, I could here murmurs.

"Lycia… right. I've already sent some many men. If Darin is a benevolent man then we will support him in reigning over Lycia."

It was Brendan's voice. Who was Darin? And what did Lycia have to do with our plans?

"And what of the other task, my sweet?"

Sonia spoke those words. It was obvious to me that she was involved in our planning lately. But why?

"King Desmond… we must be in his debt. I'm not sure this was enough, but we will continue to serve him."

"And…?" Sonia inquired.

"Our headquarters are positioned too closely to Lycia. We will move further into the heart of Bern and take the King's protection. And you will fulfill your end of the bargain?"

"Of course… my friends will do the rest."

"Then I must go. I have business to attend to. Sweet dreams, darling."

With that, his form emerged from his room. He hadn't noticed me of course, and I would make my presence known at the proper time. In the meantime, I continued to follow him.

As he exited the fortress, I could see Jan up ahead, saddling some horses. I decided to speak to him then.

"Commander," I said.

He snapped around as if he were ready to kill. He was completely on edge. Very uncharacteristic of him.

"Legault. What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled wryly, "After that incident we had today, I think you understand how I've been feeling about things lately."

He outwardly appeared calm. I had always felt comfortable in talking to him.

"What are you going to do Legault?" he asked, "I've told you before. You can leave any time you like! I don't have any sort of hold on you. Do as you please."

"You know I can't do that. Not with things going the way the have been lately. I guess I care about everyone here as much as you do. Stupid habit of mine," I said.

"So why are you here? Are you questioning my motives?"

I was taken off guard by this question. Nobody in the fang had ever defied Brendan Reed. So I simply said nothing.

"I have bigger plans than this. Plans that even you cannot grasp yet. I haven't lost sight truth yet. I'm being lead down a path… And I will continue to follow it until I have my answers."

"Answers?" I wondered. What was he talking about?

He hesitated. I could see that Jan was watching us from a distance. He glanced toward Jan and hurriedly returned the glance to me. "Still not convinced, huh? No matter. If you are worried about what I'm doing… if you feel that I am serving the Fang poorly as its commander. Just kill me yourself and see if anyone will follow you!"

He shouted the last part. He had never shouted at me before. But I wasn't fazed, his words lacked sincerity as if he questioned them himself. And he was in a hurry. "Perhaps I will try. Likely fail, but try. That's another stupid thing about me. I can't just sit back and watch things go awry around here. If it happens… expect from me, one of your Four Fangs, an act of rebellion."

He seemed surprised at my words as well. "This already is an act of rebellion, Legault. But I have no time for you now. Like I said, answers. To more important issues at that!"

With that, I watched him and Jan ride off into the night. No words could describe my emotions at this point.


	6. Cold Truth

**CHAPTER 6: COLD TRUTH**

_Truth does not share a constant meaning with all beings on the Earth._

* * *

Brendan Reed

We rode off into the night. I knew the sun would rise soon. There was no hurry. Jan and I would make our way to Ilia and discover the purpose of the cryptic message we had received just days before. If it was true, then we would learn a secret that could "steer us off the course of evil."

Plenty of time. But maybe it was just the opposite. Maybe time was moving too quickly. Jan rode beside me. My brother who had supported me all these years through battlefields, desertions, and assassinations alike. But now I was worried. He was worried for the safety of the Fang. Sonia, while seemingly harmless to me, was the object of fear for my older brother. And it was my job to do everything in my power to prove to him that his fears were groundless.

I had found a mysterious letter just days before. It read exactly this:

"Evil has many faces. If you are to destroy evil, you must first conquer all its faces. In doing so, you will steer us off the course of evil. In failing to do so, you will see the world around you plunge into darkness. Seek out the Anima Temple in Lyvia for more answers. Show them the item enclosed.

-An anonymous friend"

The item enclosed was a small tablet with the emblem of anima magic. Jan was very eager to make the trip with me. I suspected he may be involved somehow, but I needed to see this for myself. The possibility remained that there could be much for me to learn in making this trip. Yet another possibility lingered: What if this was a trap? What could someone want with the leader of the Black Fang other than to kill him? Jan would flee, and I would fight my way out of there. The thought of such a thing worried me slightly.

Sonia was growing more aggressive under my command. She often spoke to me of her "friends", who were powerful magic users like her. She wanted me to move the Fang in order to support an uprising in Lycia that would end the tyranny of Ostia over the other territories in the Lycian League. I complied. If what she said was true, her ambitions would be made clear to me through her actions. In the meantime, I would play the loving "husband" and allow her to make these ambitious moves.

We arrived in Lycia several days later. The city was large and busy, and I wasn't completley sure what the territory was called. Jan and I set out to find the temple.

Upon interrogating several citizens on the location of the temple, we were often ignored or told not "waste our time". But one woman told us its location and we began our trek through the hills and to the ruined building that remained hidden there.

It was an old building, and what I noticed the most was the shattered stain glass window in the front. Though parts were missing, it was definitely the anima magic emblem.

I glanced at Jan before entering. He seemed at ease. He wasn't scared for a change. I knew he scared rather easily. I gave him a short nod, and he returned the gesture before I pulled the door which creaked open as if it hadn't been opened for a thousand years…

* * *

Lloyd, the White Wolf

My father wasn't there the next morning. Or the morning after. I hadn't asked about him because I felt it was unlikely that I would be told why. Frustration was drowning me and Linus. As he put it, "I hate sitting on my hands, not knowing a thing that's going on!"

Sonia had become even more commanding in his absence. She told us he had left to take care of important matters and we were to question her no further on it. She also told us that in his absence, she would be in command. While annoying, her "command" served no purpose other than to boss people around due to the fact that in times where we have few jobs, there is also little action. But she seemed proud in spite of that.

Legault spent much time alone and would disappear from time to time. I suspected he knew something I didn't as he usually is in a chipper mood. He was holding it in, but perhaps he just needed someone to tell it to.

On the fourth day of my father's absence, I asked him about it:

"Hey Legault."

He seemed like he was in a trance, even as he spoke to me, "Oh, Lloyd. What is it."

"We're friends, aren't we Legault?"

He seemed even more surprised. But I wanted to arouse his suspicion. "Lloyd, what are you getting at?"

"Don't be dumb Hurricane. Everyone around here can see that you've been acting weird lately. And I just wanted to know why."

"Well… I guess we're friends," he smirked, "though I don't appreciate that part."

I laughed. But it was time to get to the point. "Legault, where did the commander go?"

The Hurricane seemed troubled. His expression quickly returned to his clever, happy state though. "Do you mean your father, or perhaps Sonia?"

I rolled my eyes. "Legault, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now please tell me."

"Lloyd," he said, "how do you expect me to give you this information?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I snapped slightly, but only slightly. "You're the cleaner. You know everything that goes on."

He hesitated. Then closed his eyes and said, "Lloyd, we are friends. You're father did not give me that information. He left with Old Jan and told me nothing."

I had figured he had known nothing. "I see," I said as I began to walk away, but he continued.

"He described to me a road."

"A road? What road?"

Legault seemed to be thinking back on that moment. He appeared sad, as if that moment were painful for him.

"Nothing else. He will continue to follow that road, Lloyd. Not you nor I, or even Sonia could stop him from following his own free will."

My father had told him that? "And what will we do if he leads us down the wrong path?" I asked, still unsure upon the meaning of this road.

"If nothing else… we continue to serve him as he has served us. And we stand beside him as he has stood by us."

And with that, we parted ways. I had a lot to think about.

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

World Class whore, Sonia, pretended to lead us within the next few days. She seemed to threaten often and scream at people a lot more in father's absence. I just couldn't decide what she or the old man were plotting or if they were even on the same side!

If anyone was under her command, it was Ursula. She continued to serve the woman with a sort of numb-witted dedication. She was always seen at Sonia's side. I cared for Ursula, and we had an on and off relationship. But if she was stupid enough to align herself with that whore, then she was too stupid for my tastes. I recall first meeting her in Bern. She was innocent to the world around her. She had wanted to leave everything behind her. I had little idea of what had pained her so, but realized that she was a girl of warmth and kindness. She looked creepy at Sonia's side. It always made me shutter.

But in contrast to her mother, Nino was warming up to the Fang nicely. Lloyd and I spent much of our free time playing with her and she seemed very sincere and happy. Hard to believe that she was the daughter of a demon.

"Whee!" Nino said gleefully as she road my shoulders.

Lloyd was with us too. We had taken Nino with us to the lake, where we had spent the whole day swimming and fishing. Days seemed to pass by slowly when we had no jobs and I often spent this time with Lloyd. He was my brother after all, and I was learning that he was probably the only man in the world I could trust.

I remember that we were joking about how I had nearly lost our entire catch for the day and how Nino had nearly hit Lloyd with a ball of flame while demonstrating to us her magic power.

I remember this as well as the shady character that was waiting for us when we returned to the fort.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

It had taken many days, but my journey was complete. The Black Fang fortress was a large, stone castle and it appeared that it had once been used to contain prisoners. As I arrived, that woman noticed me.

"Glad to see you finally made it Jaffar. I trust that your journey went smoothly?"

She was always doing this. Talking to me as if she had known me for a long time. I wondered if it were my Master's instructions or if it was just part of her ruse to act "natural".

"You know the plan, yes?"

I nodded. I knew what my master had planned for the Black Fang. It was just a question of when it would happen.

"We cannot do it tonight though. The commander is on leave. Some sort of 'business' he called it. But when he returns, you will be ready, won't you?"

"I know what I am to do," I replied.

She smiled. I disliked her smile. Everything about her was false. These people, the Black Fang were fools to believe any of it. They would be at my master's disposal soon enough. I didn't know how these assassins fought, but if it came down to it, I could likely destroy them all.

"Here comes his sons now! And with my daughter in their company. You'd do well to introduce yourself now, Jaffar," Sonia said.

Introductions? I would let her do the explaining. Two men emerged from the trees with a small girl in tow.

I remember wondering what she was like. My master told me about that woman's daughter, Nino. I wondered if my master had the same plan for her as me.

But there she sat atop the larger man's shoulders as if she were his sister. The smaller man was laughing with her about something. She was laughing. But why?

They took notice of me. The larger of the two men set Nino down, his gaze never leaving mine. He reached for something at his side. A concealed blade perhaps. The other man seemed on edge too, yet made no effort to defend himself.

"Lloyd, Linus," Sonia said with a huge grin, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Jaffar. He is also known as the Angel of Death. He is quite accomplished as an assassin, far beyond any of the others here. I thought he would make a great addition to your…" she paused, searching for the words, "…Four Fangs."

* * *

Brendan Reed

The building was large and dark. I couldn't see a thing within, so Jan lit a torch and we proceeded to explore the temple.

It definitely wasn't a place for worship, though there were many strange idols, likely tributes to some gods. I couldn't recognize any though. As we approached the center, Jan reached out to touch the large statue that sat there. It depicted a man with a large beard holding high above his head, an odd looking staff.

As his hand neared the icon, I sensed it.

"Jan!" I shouted, giving him a rough shove away from the spot in which he stood.

Jan tumbled to the ground just as the bolt of lightning struck where he had previously stood. Jan began to make a dash for the exit. I removed my axe from in spot in my holster on my back.

"Who goes there!?" I shouted into darkness, "We mean you know harm. We wish to have some questions answered, that's all!"

For a moment there was no reply. Jan stood, frozen near the exit.

"C-Commander," he said, and even in the darkness I could see his shivering, "Let's leave before it…"

Another voice cut into his. "Why have you come to this place? Leave immeadiatly."

I felt troubled. Was there nothing I could do to change this person's mind? We had traveled so far and I didn't want to leave empty handed.

"Wait. Give us a chance. I want you to see this," I said, holding the tablet and presenting it to what seemed like no one.

"That's…" the voice seemed perplexed, "Drop your weapon!!"

I smiled, still clutching the grip of my favorite axe. "Will you show yourself then?" I asked.

"Yes! Just do as I say!"

I dropped the axe at my feet. Then, I heard the sound of energy moving, like the wind.

Fire began to storm the room, in every direction I shielded myself with my arms. It was a cowardly attack. But as the flames settled, I could see that I was unharmed, as well as Jan who was hiding behind a pillar.

Every torch in the room was now lit. It must have taken the magic user a great deal of skill to pull off such a trick. It was very bright. I could see splintered objects and throughout the room. A man was now visible to me. He held a spell book beneath one arm and wore a long grey cloak. He was approaching me.

He was right next to me now. I stood completely still, with no other option but to comply. He snatched the tablet from my hands.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Where did you find this? Where!?" he demanded.

"A letter," I said, "a letter from an anonymous man told me to come here. Now will you explain to me what this place is?"

He ignored me and continued to study the tablet. Jan arose from his hiding spot and dusted himself off.

"It couldn't be…" he said to himself, "Nino."

I shot a look at Jan who returned it directly to me. How did this man know Sonia's daughter?

The man remained in thought. "Did you say Nino?" I offered.

He held open his palm and electricity began to dance inside of it. "Where is the girl! Why did you kill her!" he shouted.

Jan returned to his corner. I smiled at the man. He didn't want to kill me. "Would you kill me before I told you?" I asked.

His hand dropped to his side. He let his spell book drop as well. With a sigh, he said, "Please forgive me. It has been many moons since we last encountered strangers here."

I said nothing. His expression bared great pain. I knew immediately that Nino was a sore subject for this man.

"My name is Sirus. I am the master of this place, the Anima Temple. Our family for generations has housed the secrets to the most powerful magic. As you can see, this place has seen better days."

"What happened here, Sirus?" I asked.

"Our life was one of peace. We had little contact with the outside world, but we were willing to house weary travelers. One day, we took in a pair of strangers, a man and a woman. They said they were weary and could go on no longer. There was a great storm brewing. We took them in as our own."

He paused as he paced toward the statue in the temple's center. He touched the man's beard with his fingertips.

"They began asking my aunt and uncle suspicious questions about anima magic. They asked us how we obtained our power."

I could see tears forming in his eyes. He paced away from the statue toward the altar in the back of the temple.

"I was just a boy then. My parents became suspicious and told me to flee. As I went up the hillside, I could see flashes of light, then complete darkness. Following that, I heard their screams. I was just a boy, so I was too scared to return. I continued to run into the darkness and rain until I had collapsed."

He hesitated as he approached a large painting in the back of the temple. "What happened to you?" Jan asked.

A smile almost formed across his face. "I was lucky. I man saved me. He was a bishop. He knew exactly where I had come from. He took me back to the temple. They weren't as lucky as I…" his voice trailed off.

"But you said something about a Nino. What about Nino?" I asked.

A tear rolled down Sirus's cheek. "Nino was my cousin. She was just an infant then, but when the bishop took me back to this place… Their bodies were there. Everyone but Nino."

I understood what he was saying though it was difficult to believe. Was Sonia that woman who had massacred his whole family and taken Nino?

"Rest easy Sirus," I said, "Nino is with us."

"Nino… she lives?"

"Yes, she is in our care. We make refuge in southern Bern."

He was smiling now though the tears continued to drop. "She lives but how did you…"

"A woman," Jan interrupted, "It all makes sense now."

I could do nothing but agree.

"And this," he said, continuing to examine the tablet, "It was stolen that night. But how could you have known to come here?"

We were all silent. He mentioned a bishop? Maybe…

"Kenneth," said Jan, steeling the words from my mouth, "It must have been Kenneth. He was saved by a bishop and you received that letter and the tablet. It must have come from Kenneth."

Perhaps there was more to that man than I had first perceived. I would speak to him when we returned.

"Before you go, please take this."

I turned. Sirus offered me a necklace with a locket within. I opened it and saw the family within.

"This is… her family?"

"Yes," said Sirus, "Give this to her when you feel the need to tell her the secrets of the past. I would go with you, but…"

He hesitated and placed his hand over his heart.

"I have vowed to restore this pace someday. My wife lives with me here now and we will form a family. This place will return to its former glory. Please tell Nino that she is always welcome here."

And with that, Jan and I took leave of that mysterious place.


	7. Might of the World

**CHAPTER 7: MIGHT OF THE WORLD**

_Fear is never a bad thing. How you react to that fear, however, can be good or bad._

* * *

Ursula, the Blue Crow

"Ursula, its time."

Astonished, I dropped the stack of anima magic spell books I had been carrying. I hastily bent over to retrieve them.

"Lady Sonia, whatever do you mean?" I wondered.

I did not look at her but I knew exactly what she was doing. She was smiling a careful an calculating smile. She had told me that she was proud of my work lately. I wasn't so sure I was ready to prove my power to Brendan Reed yet.

"Prove myself? What is your plan?"

Now I looked at her. I was right. She was smiling now, a huge, rose red grin that spanned from cheek to cheek. I almost regretted my asking.

"On their way," she continued, "is an attack force."

I could not fathom why or how Sonia new about this. I knew she needed my cooperation. "A battle? Here? Will we prevail?" I asked.

She laughed in her usual hot manner. "No, Ursula. This fortress will be lost. But do not fear. The men on their way… they will not attack you! Take advantage of this opportunity I am providing you. Do not fail me."

We were going to lose. Would anyone get hurt? I guess that it shouldn't matter to me, though it did slightly. As Sonia walked away, I observed a figure in the shadows. I couldn't quite make out who it was, though if they were eavesdropping, I'm sure Sonia wouldn't approve. The person moved swiftly around the corner.

_Who could it be?_ I thought. I walked quickly in the figure's direction.

"Jerme? Linus?" I called out.

But as I rounded the corner I could see nothing but breeze in the trees outside. Whoever had been there was now nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

"Father… Are you sure about this?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I have observed his skills firsthand. He is a man worthy of the Black Fang. An assassin of unparalleled skill."

He paused. Everything he had been telling us lately seemed true, yet there was something missing. His words lacked sincerity, as if he didn't even believe what he was saying. What was happening around here?

"What about all the other stuff you're always preaching about?" I demanded. I was angry. Angry that my father was letting things slip. Angry that he was leaving and not telling us what he was doing. Angry that he had sent a large portion of inexperienced recruits into Lycia. Angry that he was allowing strange people to join our ranks without question. He was keeping secrets and Lloyd and I were left in the dark.

"I see little flaw in his character. Sonia says that he experienced a rough past. His village was constantly attacked by bandits and he was forced to be swift and powerful if he were to survive to adulthood. Though he has little to say, I think we all have much to learn from him," my father said as if he were reciting some speech.

Lloyd seemed troubled. He looked as if he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He finally managed to say, "Very well, father. We will witness his skills firsthand, I suppose."

Father exited down the corridor taking slow, yet noisy steps along the way.

"Something's up," I said to Lloyd as soon as his footsteps were no longer heard, "He's like a zombie. Looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. Wonder what he and Uncle Jan did on that trip… seems like more than just a reconnaissance mission like he said…."

Lloyd looked like he was in a daze. Had he listened to a word I said? I nudged my older, yet smaller brother forcefully with my elbow. "Lloyd!"

He snapped out of his trance. "Uh… Yeah… Zombies… they suck," he said.

"That isn't what I said Lloyd," I practically growled. "You hide nothing from me, brother, you'd just love to crawl out of this place and stop following that old man to his certain doom, wouldn't you?"

Lloyd looked at me. It was that same Lloyd look that he always gave me when I lost my temper. Now was becoming one of those times. "Linus," he said, "When we were kids and father asked us to join him, do you remember what he said?"

I thought for only a moment before I remembered the incident. "Of course I remember. He told us that there was no turning back. We'd be fugitives our whole lives. Forming friendships and relationships would be hard. He told us that we could live peacefully with Jan if we wanted to. But why bring up that stuff?"

Lloyd seemed to be looking at nothing while he spoke these next words: "We… We are the jaw that bites Linus. Past is regret. Present is pain. And future is fate. But no matter what, we made a decision. I'm not gonna turn my back on things around here. There is nowhere to run! We have nothing else. I guess we have to give it more time. Maybe Legault's right. Maybe he does have a plan."

I smiled. "That's too many maybes."

Lloyd returned the smile. "Maybe so, but if something is trying to destroy this place, we'll give em' a good fight, won't we?"

He was my brother. I would never turn my back on him. "Yeah," I said, offering my hand. We shook. It was like an oath. We were promising to be there for each other, even if our father couldn't. I was caught up in that moment so much that I was barely able to focus on the sound of the fortress being attacked from the outside.

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

The sun was setting in the west. I faced my homeland of Sacae in the South. Someday, I will return to her beautiful ocean's of grass.

I was meditating, like I did every night. A warrior must be one with the Earth if he wishes to obtain her blessings while in the heat of a battle. Jerme was with me. Though I hadn't looked, I knew it to be him because of the grunts of pain I heard from time to time.

Quite suddenly, I felt a third presence.

It made noisy footsteps in the grass. I tried to focus. Father Sky. Mother Earth. The Chosen One. Everything from the past that could be mine again.

But the presence continued to approach in its rude manner. I had vague suspicions at who it was. The Eliminean Bishop Kenneth. Some Elimineans have no respect for Sacaen traditions.

Upon hearing a voice, I knew I had been correct. But his words vexed me.

"A storm brews tonight. Are you prepared?"

My eyes snapped open. My hand was on my bow before I even knew it. An arrow in my other hand. I pulled my bowstring until it was loaded with the might of my arrow.

A confused Jerme was about five feet away from me. A man wearing dark garb and a mask attempted to stab him!

_**Fwap!**_

I released the bowstring before I had known it. The man slumped to the ground next to Jerme and ceased to move. Jerme stood in the same spot, staring at the man who could have killed him.

"Come! NOW!"

I grabbed my comrade harshly by his arm and started our dash toward the fortress. I looked for the bishop, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was his voice, wasn't it? Was he with these men?

No, he couldn't be. He had saved Jerme and I from certain death.

In the distance I could hear our lookouts yelling "Attack!! We are under attack!!" and I could see an enormous body of dark garbed men preparing to take the fortress. There were hundreds. They would take it with ease.

I tossed Jerme my sword. He accepted it with a grim nod, wishing that he had his own weapon. I readied my bow, prayed for blessings, and prepared to join the fight.

* * *

Brendan Reed

"Attack!!!"

They were here, just like I knew they'd be. It was Sonia's doing. Or her mentor that she spoke so often about. Nergal was his name. Either way, they were attacking. And though I knew we would lose, I had to fight.

Pascal peered out the window. I had recruited Pascal when another count had paid me to kill him. I knew of his treachery. Though I felt he would make a strong ally because of it. They say that he once enjoyed painting and poetry. The only painting I ever watched him do, was the staining of man's cloak with blood.

"The Demons of the Underworld!" he proclaimed, "They have come for me… finally."

He was mad. But in a sense, he was good. We just had to keep his insanity in check.

"Its helpless commander," Jan reported. "They are surrounding the fortress."

"These numbers…" Ursula said in a ghastly tone, "Strong as we are, we cannot win."

I looked around the room. Legault had his back to me in the corner. Jan, Pascal, Ursula, and many nameless faces seemed to be waiting for my orders. Sonia was gazing toward the open window with something of a smile on her face. Her child, Nino cowered behind her. And then there was Jaffar.

There was no expression on that face. No emotion. Was he even human?

"Hear me, everyone," I said, "I don't know who these guys are, how they discovered our hideout, and what kind of grudge they hold against the Black Fang. However, we will fight them together, as a group. Do not stray from my side at any time. We will meet all challengers just outside the main gate. Got it? Now let's move!"

Two soldiers lowered the gate. I charged, headlong toward the fray.

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

"Jerme, we are going to get back into that fortress and meet the commander."

Uhai seemed completely at ease. I couldn't understand how! I enjoy fighting. But this was just crazy!! The two of us couldn't take on the entire lot of their army.

"So how do you predict we are going to die, Uhai? I think someone's gonna stick an axe in you. And as for me…"

The battle seemed to erupt ahead. The main gate had lowered, and the man in the lead carried a huge axe at his side. Some of the attackers began to launch fire magic attacks. Fire seemed to swirl about the night air.

"Fire… I'm definitely gonna get fried."

"Let's make haste Jerme!"

As Uhai said those last words, he fired an arrow into the back of an unsuspecting guy. I sank Uhai's blade deep into the back of the next one. But as we carved a path of bodies, they began to notice us.

"We gotta run Uhai! There are too many!"

Uhai's expression was grim, but at least he wasn't so crazy to disagree. We began to run as a small portion followed us. I remember sprinting and looking back at the group who was chasing us.

_**Wham!**_

Then I collided with him. A man who stood rather tall, maybe as big as Linus. He carried a huge bow and wore a dark cloak like the rest of the men. He seemed unfazed by our collision. And his eyes gleamed golden in the night like some cats'.

He spoke rather mechanically as he aimed his bow at me. "Drive the Black Fang from their fortress. Drive the Black Fang from their fortress. Drive the Black Fang from…"

I wasn't going to argue with mister cat-like sniper. If he wanted our fortress so badly, he could have it. I ran and heard an arrow explode into a tree next to me. What was with these guys? I guess I'd rather survive than find out.

* * *

Brendan Reed

I was having my way with more than a few soldiers. They died easy at the might of my axe. Pascal had charged into the fray, spear in hand. A reckless move, but I never thought him to obey me, so I was not surprised.

"You have come for me," he proclaimed, "But you will never take me alive!"

And as he rode into the hellish fray, I realized I may never see that crazy man again. That's just the way war is.

Jaffar, on my right was a blur. He cut through soldiers as if he were part of the night. It had only been a few seconds and I could see a line of them collapsing. Sonia, even further in the distance was attacking with ice magic. Her daughter Nino was fighting at her side as well.

Ursula, on my left launched a powerful fire attack that created a pillar of flame. A few men were incinerated.

_Ursula? Fighting?_ I thought. I wondered who had taught her to use such abilities. But what I noticed next was much more disturbing.

The battle seemed to be progressing in the enemies favor. My sons joined the fight, but we were still outnumbered badly. I couldn't keep track of all my men so well. I knew some had already fallen, and everyone was almost completely surrounded.

But the men surrounding Ursula seemed to freeze. They didn't strike at her, though it was obvious they could. My suspicion was definitely aroused.

After some time, we were joined by Uhai and Jerme, and following that, Kenneth appeared. We were gaining the upper hand!

But the more I seemed to kill, the more men I could see looming in the darkness. They began to launch magic attacks of their own. A ball of flame struck the castle wall causing parts of it to crumble.

"Ahh!" Legault cried out in pain, struck in the head by falling stone. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"There's too many!" Jerme yelled. "We can't keep this up forever!"

He was right. I didn't want to get the remainder of our forces killed. With Legault already injured or possibly dead, I couldn't allow the battle to continue. I grabbed Legault with my left arm.

"Black Fang!" I shouted, fighting men off with the axe in my free hand, "Let's make our way into the forest! Do it NOW!"

Legault needed to live. He was a good man. I had saved him before and now I saved him again. After this fight, I needed to find a way to make him exit the Fang before it was too late.

* * *

Jan Reed

From the darkness of the forest, it was hard to tell, but I think our enemies had garrisoned themselves inside of the fortress. There was something too uncanny about them. What was their motives for attack us? Though they had won the battle, they gave out no victory cry. And most importantly, who were they to have such a huge army under there command.

The Fang, scattered and beaten, began to rally around a torch which Brendan had lit. As I arrived, I could see most of the others waiting. On Brendan's face was a look of cold, disappointment. He didn't understand what had happened and was probably wondering how he could of prevented it. Legault's lifeless body was sprawled across the floor to his side, and Ursula was knelt over him, trying to revive him with a healing staff. Kenneth was beside her, perhaps giving his own advice to her. Jerme stood against a tree and continued to throw the point of his dagger into the earth to retrieve it to repeat the process. Uhai sat calmly with his legs folded and was staring at seemingly nothing. Lloyd was whispering things to Linus who pulled away and seared angrily. A few others remained at our sides and a lost look appeared on their faces as well. And Sonia…

She seemed to be looking away entirely. At the corner of her mouth, I could see what appeared to be a smile. Her daughter was with her as well as the man she called "The Angel of Death".

After a moment of silence, Jerme spoke up.

"What happened to Pascal?"

"Forget Pascal," Brendan said. "I doubt he could have survived, and even if he did, they probably captured him."

"Well… What are we going to do now?" Ursula wondered.

Brendan glanced at Sonia who had turned to face him. "I know a place where we can stay. Its in the mountains. A much better concealed location. I told you about it before, didn't I love?"

Brendan said mechanically, "Yes, you did."

"So we just leave this place? Start over?" I asked.

Brendan let out a sigh. We knew we couldn't trust Sonia completely. But what else could he say?

"Yes. We will go to this new fortress. We should begin now."

"Just one minute!" Sonia interrupted.

Everyone was watching her. She paced out into the middle where all could see. The flame reflected off of her pale face and created a creepy shadow along her cheek.

"Brendan, now would be a great time for you to send some of your assassins to the Valor. As you know, our plan has progressed quite well. But my… friend Nergal made need some assistance in finalizing some things. What do you say?"

Jerme glanced at Lloyd and mouthed the words, "Dread Isle". Lloyd ignored him though. It was indeed a fearsome place with many legends surrounding it.

I looked at Brendan suspiciously but he seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"OK… We'll split up. I want Uhai to take the some of our mercenaries to the Dread Isle. The rest of you… I want you to stay with me. Ursula, how is Legault faring?"

"He seems to be recovering," she reported, "Maybe he'll awake within the hour."

"Good. Uhai."

"Yes?"

Brendan gazed at the unconscious form that was the Hurricane. He seemed to be thinking hard. "Take Legault with you. He'll take on any job they need him to do. If he asks you why, do not tell him anything."

"I understand."

"Here me. You are to represent the Fang. Do whatever the superiors there order you. But remember to fight well. I have not given orders for any of you to die."

Sonia grinned, almost too gleefully. "Show them the way Jaffar."

We split up at that moment. The only emotions running through my heart were fear and confusion.


	8. Black Dawn

**CHAPTER 8: BLACK DAWN**

_The fascinating things about shadows, are that they are merely the abscence of light._

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

It would be a long ride to the port city of Badon in Lycia. But I would not question Brendan's motives. Not yet. With an unconscious Legault strapped to the back of my steed, we rode off into the night.

Our pace was rather slow. Some were on foot. One man, Jaffar seemed to be very swift, though compared to a horse, he was nothing. They say that he fought like an animal, though I know that this is false. The spirits of the animals watch over us. They are our strength when we need them. Before I left my tribe, they released a hawk into the morning sky. The elder told me that the hawk would always watch me… and protect me in my coming trials.

The time was nigh. Strange things were happening. Dangerous things. It was clear to all members of the Fang that something was amiss. It surprised them all.

But it didn't surprise me.

This is exactly what the priestess foresaw. Some great atrocity. The world in a state of peril. And me, the youth who could stop this.

I had been waiting years for this to happen. I had joined an organization that would help the needy. I could stop the peril if I had to. Then I could return home and see my people again. The perfect future.

Legault began to stir from behind me. I knew he wouldn't approve of riding with me while he was conscious so I ordered my horse to come to a stop.

"Where… Uhai? What is happening? Where are we going."

His speech was confused and slurred. Not surprising. "We are heading for Valor. From there, we will meet Sonia's associate and carry out any orders he has for us," I said. It was rehearsed. I had been thinking what I would tell him for quite some time.

Legault dismounted. His eyes still embodied the haze of a deep sleep. I'm sure his mind wasn't functioning well either.

"Valor? You mean… The Dread Isle Valor? But… the others…"

His voice trailed off. Then, something seemed to register in his eyes. It was the realization I had made just a while ago. Brendan was sending us away, traveling to a location that me and Legault knew nothing about. Would we see him again?

"They are traveling elsewhere," I simply told him.

* * *

Lloyd, the White Wolf

It was a fairly steep climb. And after covering some distance, we encountered snow. Lots of snow. I couldn't see the peak due to the fact that it was enshrouded in fog.

"Well this sucks," Jerme grumbled from behind me. "Its just like I said. All we assassins do is walk. And hike. And walk."

Maybe Jerme didn't intend for him to hear, but my father did. "It must be done. Staying at the lake fortress was too dangerous for us. Those men obviously meant to do us harm," he said bluntly.

I didn't like it. We were going nowhere. Not just in a literal sense, either. Things were falling apart around the Fang. It was that obvious. But what could we do.

Sonia seemed unaffected by the cold in spite of her lack of clothing. "Just a bit further," she urged us.

And sure enough, a large castle appeared in cloud of fog ahead.

"This," Sonia said with her maniacal grin. "This is our new home!"

* * *

Brendan Reed

It took quite some time to get settled in. The fortress seemed to have a good upkeep by whoever occupied it previously. Based on what I saw, I believed it to be Bern's royal soldiers.

After settling in, new problems arose. Sonia approached me with them.

"Now that you've sent Uhai and Legault away, and Pascal has been captured, we need to rework the Four Fangs."

I hadn't thought much on that. I figured it would work itself out. I had bigger issues to worry about. Namely Sonia's suspicious activity and the situation involving Nino's real family in Ilia.

"Um… Yeah. So what are you thinking?" I asked.

She was smiling, as usual. The woman did know how to smile and manipulate, I'll give her that much. I had to give her what she wanted. I was hoping that in doing this, she would trust me and lead me to her mentor.

"I was thinking maybe your sons. Lloyd and Linus have proven themselves in countless battles."

I was surprised. Lloyd and Linus? Did she trust my sons? Or maybe she was hoping I'd feel that way. "Lloyd and Linus? Very well."

"And for my part," she continued, "I'd like Ursula and Jaffar to be a part of this. Ursula is a good student of mine. I sense a great magical potential within her. And Jaffar is a great friend of mine."

It was Sonia who had taught Ursula those attack spells! I should have guessed. "Okay. But Jaffar isn't here how are we going to give him our orders?"

She was still grinning. It was somewhat creepy to me now. "Oh, he'll be here soon enough."

"Alright. I'll go announce this to them," I said. I figured that Jerme would be very unhappy. But keeping Jerme happy wasn't of importance. If he wanted to leave the Fang, it would be better for him. I was attempting the same strategy on Uhai and Legault. They all could live good lives outside of assassinating nobles.

"Oh! Before that, I have one more thing to ask you!"

I turned to face her. Her expression was meek and humble, something she rarely showed lately, but it reminded me of when I first met her. And when I was falling in love with her.

"Won't you marry me darling?"

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

Our ship arrived on the coast of Valor late in the evening. The Fang who had been sent here were all weary. Jaffar didn't appear any different at all, but to me, he always seemed half-asleep.

He lead us a great distance. The fog was very thick and it was dark. I wondered how he knew where to go, though it was apparent that he'd traveled this path many times.

"Excuse me! Angel!" I yelled from the back of our pack trying to lighten the mood. "Just where are you taking us?"

But the Angel of Death said nothing. He didn't even look back to acknowledge me. What a creepy man.

To be honest, I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. _Why had Brendan sent me here? _I asked myself over and over. Though in my mind I knew the answer. He didn't trust me. It was because of what I had told him earlier. I accused him of letting things slip. My little "act of rebellion."

Uhai told me that they had found a new fortress. He also told me he had no idea where it was. Why Brendan would exclude him, I did not know. Maybe they would send for him later.

As we approached some ruins, a man in a dark cloak appeared. I immediately recognized his eyes.

Sonia. The men who drove us from the fortress. They all had these eyes. Golden and devoid of any warmth. Devoid of all things human. He approached Jaffar.

"Ah, good work Jaffar," he said. "You must be Brendan Reed's assassins. Your aid in our cause is greatly appreciated! My master Nergal is very grateful, let me tell you!"

Cause? Nergal? What was he talking about?

"So what have we here?" the man asked, staring at Uhai.

Uhai didn't hesitate. That's something I admire about Uhai. "I am Uhai, the Soaring Hawk. I am the leader of this group."

The man seemed uninterested. "Oh. OK. I want you to take your men and stay along the northern coast. Attack anyone who approaches. There are already two men posted there. Their names are Aion and Teodor. Relieve them of their posts and tell them to return here for new orders. If I need you, I will send for you."

"…Very well," said Uhai as he turned and headed for the coast. We all began to follow.

"This is the man," I overheard Jaffar saying to the stranger.

I turned to look at them. They were both looking at me. "Who? Me? Am I famous?" I asked with a wry smile. I could faintly see rays of orange through the fog as the new day was beginning.

The man grinned. I instantly regretted my question. "You're a funny guy. I guess we could say that you are famous. But you will not go with them. Hurricane, we have some very special work for you!"

* * *

Lloyd, the White Wolf

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Jerme was throwing a fit. Maybe he had a good reason to. I almost felt like doing the same.

"Why would he demote me? Why? I am the best assassin the Black Fang has ever known!"

His statements were directed at no one. But perhaps he could make a case that me and Linus were behind this. I was surprised that he would promote us at such a time. He never wanted the others to believe that he would favor us. He once told Linus that we would reach the top "only through rigorous years of work. Yet here we were at the top of the organization… It gave me mixed emotions. I can't say that I was unhappy with the decision.

Jerme threw his dagger into the nearest tree. It stuck perfectly. "That's it! I'm outta here! I can't take this! Too much walking, not enough killing. And then I get demoted for some jerk named Jaffar!"

"Relax Jerme," Ursula offered. It was the best she could do. He seemed to calm down a bit. At least he wasn't angry at me or Linus. Or even Ursula for that matter.

It wasn't this whole promotion deal that bothered me. It was the other news.

My father and Sonia were to be married.

It was so sudden. He hadn't even told me or Linus anything about it. Could he really have loved her so much that he would neglect his sons' interest in the matter completely?

But what happened next surprised me even more.

"The ceremony would take place now!"

Sonia was wearing a black gown. Not surprising. The woman always wore black. And father was dressed in his best clothing, which was by no means nice, but better than the rags he wore into battle. I glanced at Linus who was also looking at me. He had a ferocious look on his face like he wanted to kill them both. And maybe me too while he was at it.

"I'll gladly do the honors," Kenneth said as he approached them.

And on the dawn of that morning, with the Fang as its witness, Brendan Reed was married to the mysterious Sonia.


	9. Honor or Nothing

**CHAPTER 9: HONOR OR NOTHING**

_I once spoke to a man about honor. He told me that the world tends to punish those who uphold it. But who punishes those without it?_

* * *

Brendan Reed

"Sonia," I said.

She jerked in surprise. I guess she didn't think anyone else was around. I didn't care, I was glad she was scared.

"Uh… yes my dear?"

I hesitated. It was clear to her that I was troubled. "Where exactly did you send Ursula. Tell me one more time…"

Sonia smiled her usual nonchalant smile. "I told you Brendan. She is helping my Lor- my friend Nergal retrieve some missing children."

"And just who are these… children? Why are they so special that you need to chase after them like a hound?"

She laughed with no humor at all. "Chase? No… no, its not like that. They have been lead astray. And it was entrusted to me to discover the problem, and return them to him."

It didn't make any sense. Here I was, married to the most diabolical woman in the world with no leads to get to the bottom of her plans. "And why are they so special?" I repeated.

"Magic potential. They have a great magic potential. If we can harness there power, the world will be a much better place," Sonia explained without gazing into my eyes.

I needed her to think that I still trusted her. "Very well. Should I send out additional men?"

She seemed satisfied with that. "No, that won't be necessary. We have it under control."

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

Two men wearing the garb of magic users stood before me.

"I have come to relieve you. You are to return to your commander for new orders," I ordered. I wanted to intimidate them. They needed to know I was now their equal.

"Ah, so you're Uhai. The one from Sacae. Don't screw it up," the Sage told me.

They strode away into the fog along with the other dark robed men that were with them. Probably the men under there command. But what was happening that would make these people so cautious about defending an island that was the subject of fear for many people?

The commander had overlooked something. This Nergal was not to be taken lightly. He had made himself an ally with a man that we knew nothing about. Brendan Reed was obviously trying to find out more about him. But he had failed.

Here I was, in the face of the danger, assigned to protect the man who owned these dark forests. I never even met this man! It didn't make any sense! Another idea though... Brendan wasn't asking me to aid him.

He was trying to rid himself of me. Send me to safety.

But I wasn't going to run. It was my life's duty to serve the greater good. As I leaned against one of the ugly trees, I began to reflect on my own past…

_The elder looked me in the eyes. I could feel the wisdom emanating from his wrinkled face._

"_Young one, great trials await you. Have courage. Remember your people and in turn, their spirit will be with you."_

_There were many people there. The whole tribe. My family sat proudly beside our chieftain._

_The elder proceeded to light a large candle on the alter. "As long as this fire burns bright, the sky, the Earth will watch over you… chosen one."_

…

_Mother Earth? Father Sky? Are you still with me?_

"Comander Uhai! In the sky! Its Pegasus Knights!"

"What?" I snapped out of my daydream.

"A whole squadron! What are your orders sir?" the panicking young soldier asked.

"Remain calm," I said. "Remain in the cover of the trees and shadows until the time is right."

I readied an arrow into my own bow. I felt the presence of my allies in the trees, and yes, there was something coming in the sky. A large force of Pegasus knights.

I took aim. I would fire the first arrow right at their leader. I wouldn't miss.

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

The room was dark and smelled of death.

The ground was worse, strewn with half-rotted corpses and old piles of bones. The stone grey walls were stained red.

I followed the robed character into this chamber of death. Funny. I always remember following only myself and for a while, Brendan Reed. Now I was following some man I had never met until this day.

"Lovely," I said, trying to remain optimistic. "I will have to redecorate, but it isn't so bad."

The man laughed sarcastically. "We know all about you, Legault. We have heard how you are responsible for picking off weaker targets, and weeding out the weak from the Fang."

What was he saying? "Well actually, it isn't the weak, but traitors who I am responsible for. The Fang will take any soldier we can. Our numbers aren't that great yet you know."

I couldn't read the man's expression. He wore a hood, but I could see his eyes. They were gold, just like the armies of robed men we had fought before.

Why was he suddenly my ally? Why did Brendan send me here?

"Well, I don't care what you did before. I am telling you what to do now. You will kill everyone who appears in this chamber. Or you will starve to death. Got it?"

I was confused. He began to leave. "Wait! Who's orders are these?!?" I gasped.

He slammed the door behind him. I could here him working at the lock. To keep me inside. To trap me.

"You will obey Lord Nergal. And only Lord Nergal. Or you will die."

* * *

Ursula, the Blue Crow

It felt good to be in control.

I entered our Lycian hideout Sonia had founded. There was a sizeable Black Fang force there including my own loyal assistant, Beyard.

Sonia had appointed him, of course. She also gave me many errands. It made me happy. Brendan never gave me any errands.

When I entered the fortress, I realized it was quiet. Too quiet. Where had all my men gone?

Then I saw the bodies.

"Aah!"

It took me by surprise. It was clear to see that a battle took place. And that we lost. I came across the corpse of Beyard. He was dead too, although there was no wound… Only a fluid leaking from the corners of his mouth and from a goblet on the floor as well.

Poison.

Was he that afraid of me that he would kill himself? I was shocked.

I had to inform Sonia. I began my ride back to the fortress. We would need to devise a new plan to capture the children. Someone was protecting them now. In the back of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about Beyard killing himself with poison rather than facing my punishment!

And in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but like this new feeling I had about being a leader.

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

It wasn't my favorite type of combat, but in the end, They were all dead. Our ambush had worked to perfection.

After the battle, I met the robed man I had encountered when I first arrived. He commended my efforts and took a few injured men with him, assuring their return within a few days.

It made no difference to me.

Fighting is tiring. Nothing good comes out of it. There were bodies everywhere, mostly women. When had I lost my honor so much that I would ambush and kill so many women?

If the elder saw me now, would he be proud of me? More importantly, would my mother? My young sister??

No. It had been many moons. They had forgotten me long ago. To them, I was dead. Maybe they had hope for me in the past, but now, I was dead.

Why had they chosen me for this? Didn't they understand how lonely life would become? I'm sure they did. The elder named me Soaring Hawk. And hawks travel and fight alone. But I had my doubts, even from the beginning that a hawk could change the world.

The battle was over. The sentries returned to their posts. And as I walked, I noticed something…

A dead body of a girl lying in a thicket. Her blue hair lay matted over her face. Blood was dried on her face from the cuts the thicket provided. Her left arm was broken. A pitiable sight.

But she wasn't dead! She stirred and moaned. I looked behind me and then in all other directions. If someone else noticed her, they would kill her or make her a prisoner. But I was feeling very sentimental I suppose.

And that's when I saw it. The majestic Pegasus standing on the shore. It watched me with an unmoving eye, wings beating softly. A mist came from its nostrils as it exhaled in the cold. The ocean waves came just far enough to wet its hooves. A beautiful sight.

I made a quick decision. I grabbed the girl as gently as I could. At this point, I recognized her. It was the leader, the one I had shot my first arrow at. The broken arm hung there, a limp mess.

Why hadn't she died? Perhaps I was becoming sentimental. I could see a large dent in her breastplate. My arrow must have struck her there with sizable force and knocked her from her steed. I observed more carefully and realized that the dent wasn't causing her too much pain or any breathing problems. I approached the Pegasus.

I expected it to run for me. But now, it let out a confused grunt. It acknowledged its owner as I placed the girl on the beast's saddle.

The girl stirred again. She spoke a few words, but I couldn't understand. Her eyes remained closed tightly enduring the pain. She embraced the Pegasus to the best of her weakened ability. She would make it if her Pegasus took her to a town. She had a whole life to live. I watched them fly over the ocean and into the dark sky. I had saved her.

But who was going to save me?

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

I sat in a corner and stared at the cracks in the walls. I could almost make out figures of humans fighting dragons. It was just a trick of my mind though.

_**Clack!**_

The chamber door opened. I knew what it meant now. The chamber door rarely opens. They don't even open it to give me my meals.

I hid. Wedged myself in a corner. Suspended myself near the roof. I heard fearful voices as a small group had been forced into the chamber.

"What is this?"

"Why are you locking us in this cell?!?"

"Aw! The smell!"

Then: "Everyone, shut up! I hear something!"

He hadn't heard anything. I was silent. It was his mind playing tricks on him. They were walking cautiously. A group of three wounded soldiers. They were beneath me now.

_No hard feelings_, I tried to direct my thoughts to them._ I gotta kill to eat._

I clutched my dagger in my hand. I felt myself drop from the ceiling.


	10. The Company Dispersed

**CHAPTER 10: THE COMPANY DISBURSED**

_If you ignore a dream, there is no chance for it to become your reality. If you ignore a nightmare however..._

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

_I approached him late in the afternoon. The sun was going down. I knew what I wanted.. And if he didn't give it to me…_

_I knew what I would do. Lloyd has always tried to keep me calm. But lately, I could see that even he was lost. Now, not even he could stop me. It was like fighting a battle in which you couldn't see your enemies._

_Or friends for that matter._

_Father was sitting with Uncle Jan by a fire. They were roasting something that smelled like meet. I could smell the blood._

_Blood..._

_He noticed me now. Good. All the better. I wanted him to know I was there, so I could look into his face as I solved all of my problems in an instant. He was staring at me through the fire, a cold, hardened expression. I've seen this look on his face before. It was the look that struck fear into any opponent. I made sure I returned the stair, so he could see the fire in my eyes._

_CAN YOU SEE ME NOW FATHER!??!?_

_He rose slowly now. I could see him reaching for his axe. I reached for my own. And as we continued to stair, I noticed Jan slipping away. Probably going to get Lloyd._

_But it would be over before he got here._

"_AAAHHHHGHHH!" I howled as I charged toward the man I called father. The cause of my grief. The cause of my pain and suffering._

_He didn't even flinch. In fact, he dropped his weapon into the snow beneath his feet. And smiled._

_Surrendering?_

_But it was too late. I took him down into the cold snow. And as my axe sunk into his chest, I could feel the warmth of his blood as it ran on my cold fingers._

_Blood. Warm. Snow. Cold. The horror struck me all at once. I knew what I had just done! I could feel the tears on my face before I even knew it._

_And then as Lloyd, Jan, and the others gathered around us, he whispered, still smiling, one simple sentence:_

"_Don't let them control you."_

I screamed.

"FATHER!!"

I snapped awake. So did Lloyd. In spite of the constant cold of Bern's mountains, my blood was hot. We'd been at this new fortress for quite a while now. I could feel sweat on my forehead.

And my hands.

Nino rushed into the room only a moment later. "Linus! Linus!" she cried.

I moaned due to the pain in my head. "Nino? Sorry. Did I scare you?"

The little girl didn't answer, but that was enough for me to know that I had. "You're alright. You're a tough kid," I said as she hugged me.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

I nodded. Lloyd was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes in his bed across the room. He was familiar with this. It happened for the third time that night. "Was it him again?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Lloyd sat up straight now and looked me directly in the eyes. "I know things have been bothering you lately… I thing we're all having that problem," he said. "But we just have to trust him. You know what I mean."

I nodded. Nino looked on, slightly confused.

"He's never lead us on the wrong path before. I don't think he's doing it now either," Lloyd continued.

"Uh huh," I agreed.

"Linus…?" Nino looked up at me, confused. And why wouldn't she be? She really had no idea of what had been going on in my head lately.

"I'll take you back to bed. C'mon Nino," I said, lifting her fragile little body in my arms. "Its still very early."

"One more thing Linus," Lloyd said. I could see Father in his eyes. They were so similar… so who could I trust?

"What is it?" I asked reluctantly.

"Don't let it control you."

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

"You wanted to speak with me Commander?"

"Yes Jerme," Brendan said. "Please sit. I'm expecting someone else too."

So I sat down on the unstable chair beneath me. It was rare that the Commander asked to see me. Especially now that he had been so busy. Life at the new fortress had just been about sitting around. And frankly, I was damn tired of sitting around. It felt like I was losing my edge since being demoted from the Four Fangs.

Just then, another man stepped into the room. I knew this man.

"Hey Bishop Beak," I said to Kenneth.

"Good morning Jerme."

"Let's proceed," Brendan said. "I have an assignment for the two of you."

"Wait! You're saying I have to work with old Crusty here?"

Brendan frowned. I didn't really care. He had already demoted me anyway. "Yes," he said.

"Well… What is it that you ask of us?" Kenneth wondered.

"You two have heard of Nergal before, haven't you?" Brendan asked us.

I though about it for a moment. Yeah, I had heard that name a couple of times. "Isn't he that one guy that Er... Sonia works for?"

"She doesn't work for him Jerme," Brendan corrected. "He is an ally of ours. We share common goals. Anyway, he needs our assistance. I want the two of you to travel to Valor and help him with whatever he needs, and return here to give me a full report. Got it?"

"Yes, I will do what I can to assist him," Kenneth smiled.

"Yup. Got it sir," I said. I wasn't too enthused about going to Valor, but at least it was better than nothing.

As we walked out of the meeting room, the Commander stopped me. He grabbed my arm. "Jerme, remember to stay vigilant."

He had been acting rather strangely of late. "Uh. Yeah. Sure," I said awkwardly. "But I thought this guy was our friend."

"Just remember. Stay vigilant. Do whatever you must to stay alive. Whatever you do is fine with me," he said, still clutching my arm.

What was he getting at? "OK. Got it. See ya."

* * *

Brendan Reed

I watched as Jerme walked out behind Kenneth. I had come on too strong and confused him. But hopefully, he would heed my advice.

I felt Sonia's presence behind me now. "Are they on their way darling?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm sure my Lo- my friend Nergal will be through with them shortly."

I tried to hide my suspicion. "One can only hope."

And in my mind I thought, _Jerme, be safe and protect yourself.

* * *

_

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

I was led to a strange ruin one day. As I followed the robe man, I tried to maintain focus on the path we had taken so I could remember it.

I spotted a hawk the largest tree in the forest, which was dead and rotting. The bird seemed to be ignoring me completely, in disappointment. Then, as quick as I saw it, he flew from his perch and dove into the forest.

"You will meet someone special today, Uhai," the robed man finally said.

After a period of silence he decided to continue. "You will have the pleasure of meeting my Lord Nergal. You will comply to any orders he may have of you. Understand?"

I nodded. Yes, I understood.

As we entered the ruins, I was greeted by an extraordinary site. It was a large structure and I knew immediately that it wasn't made by human hands. As a youth, I was once told of the nature of the structure called Dragon's Gate, which the dragons used to flee this world after the Scourning. I never knew that I would behold it with my own eyes.

The chamber we walked into was very dark. I recognized two of the three men who stood at the end of the corridor. They were the same magic wielders I had seen previously. They didn't even acknowledge me as I took my place next to them.

Then, he walked in.

I could sense immediately that he was no ordinary man. He wore a long, black cloak and a separate cloak on his face that hid many of his features. I felt ashamed of myself once again. Ashamed that I had become one of this man's servants.

After all, I could also sense his evil.

"So you're all here," he said. "Good. Now I heard that a squadron of Pegasus Knights suddenly attacked not long ago. I also heard that they were all exterminated." He shifted his gaze to me. "Rather impressive…"

He hesitated, not knowing my name. So I supplied it for him. "I am Uhai, Soaring Hawk."

"Yes," he said, unimpressed. "Uhai… Anyway, as you know, Ilia's Pegasus Knights do not come cheap. They are always employed by nobles to do some tough handiwork. I don't know how they know about our activities here or who exactly has become suspicious of us, but it is safe to assume that we will be greeted by more attacks. This is quite fortunate really," he said with a laugh.

"You three, Teodor, Aion, and …Uhai. In the event of another attack, follow that first battle's example. Leave no survivors. Allow no retreat. Wounded soldiers will be escorted here by Ephidel. As for their leaders," he was smiling now. An arrogant, evil grin. "Bring them directly to me. We have special use for anyone who shows great valor and courage… Isn't that right Ephidel?"

"Hahaha! Right you are Lord Nergal," the strange man called Ephidel, the robed man laughed. They were both gazing directly at the gate. Where the dragons left our world. But what kind of power did Nergal have that he could maybe open the gate…

That was the plan, right?

"You have your orders. Carry out my will swiftly," Nergal finished.

Our meeting dispersed. Ephidel looked at me. "Do you require my guidance to return to your post?"

"No," I said. "I know the way."

* * *

Ursula, the Blue Crow

I was somewhere in Lycia. I am not too familiar with Lycia. I never really traveled outside of Bern until recently. Lycia was nothing special, and in terms of scenery, Bern was much lovelier.

I couldn't wait to get out of there.

My new right hand man approached me on horseback. I didn't yet know his name, but he knew to fear me after what had happened to the others, including Beyard.

"Ma'am, they are long gone."

"What!? Are… Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. We had spies take part in the celebration. We even had a spy living in castle Caelin for quite some time. He finally got someone to reveal to him that those children left Castle Caelin almost immediately when the group arrived."

So the brats were on the run again? And this time, they had a huge head start and could have gone in any direction. Sonia wouldn't have been pleased that I let them slip right under my nose. But if I worked quickly, she wouldn't have to know.

Obviously, the man noticed the distain on my face. He probably felt that he was the cause of it, which in fact, he partly was. "Ma'am, if you like, we can attack Castle Caelin and obtain information on the whereabouts of the children forcefully," he offered. "Many of their soldiers were killed in the battle for the throne, and while they do have a few superior soldiers and loyal nights, we…"

He stopped when he noticed my glaring at him. "No you idiot!" I suddenly exploded. "The idea is to be covert in finding these children so that we _don't_ attract attention. Starting a war is not on our agenda! Leave that to those other fools. What I need YOU to do, is start using your mind and ask around. No doubt, two odd looking children on foot should not be hard to trail! Got it?"

He didn't need anything else to say but "Yes ma'am!"

After he left, I wondered to myself if showing my anger was really the right way to gain respect. Sonia rarely showed emotion… Perhaps I could follow her example better?


	11. Shadows of the Darkness

**CHAPTER 11: SHADOWS OF THE DARKNESS**

_What if you could meet the one whom fate serves? What if you could speak to the one who moves time and all the beings within its grasp? What would you ask them? Or would you be too afraid to know what lies ahead..._

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite 

"So this is the place. Kinda awkward. Don't you think Bishop?"

"It definetley has an air of 'awkwardness' to it."

Kenneth and I arrived at the Dragon's Gate. I could see why Valor isn't exactly a tourist's dream. We almost got lost. And then we _did _get lost. Then, after getting lost, we were fortunate enough to run into Uhai.

Uhai doesn't look so good lately and I don't blame him! It had only been a day since we had arrived on the Dread Isle, and already I was beginning to hate it. I couldn't possibly take it for as long as Uhai had endured it. It really made me wonder what the commander was thinking. Uhai knew the island well enough to give us directions.

"So how the heck do we get in this place?" I wondered.

Kenneth opened his mouth to answer, but the words were taken from him by a different voice. "In here," it said.

I jumped and fumbled my blade. Kenneth looked surprised too. "Did you here that?" I asked.

"In here," the voice repeated in its monotonous tone.

"I guess we go in there," Kenneth said with a trace of a smile. Why the heck he was smiling, I didn't know. Holy people sure are crazy.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Let's hurry up and get this over with. This place gives me the willies."

We entered the structure, through a dark corridor. I couldn't really see anything but these strange dark embers coming from huge torches toward the back of the corridor. So we continued on our merry way…

All the while, my gut was screaming at me: "Jerme, this is all wrong!" But assassins are brave! So I'm told.

"Hello!" I called out trying to lighten my own mood. "ECHO!"

"That isn't necessary."

Suddenly a man stood before me. I almost ran into him! He wore a dark robe and had a cloak on his head that covered one eye. He was very creepy… Was this Nergal? What did the commander want with this whackbag?

"Whoa…" I said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance too," the man laughed. "Brendan Reed's assassins, I presume?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Hahaha… You're a feisty one, aren't you? No matter. Pretty soon, you will serve only me, and you will obey my every command," Nergal said sinisterly.

* * *

Ursula, the Blue Crow

"Lady Sonia, I am here to give you my report."

Sonia smiled. "Ursula… and right on time! So did you nab those children?"

I began to feel very nervous. Sonia had never been angry with me. But if she knew of my failure… Who knew what she would do to me?

"Well… That's actually what I'm here to tell you…"

I hesitated. Sonia sensed something was wrong, but continued to smile anyway.

"Pray tell, Ursula," she urged.

But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her that I had failed. Sonia laughed.

"I'm glad you have such a… respect for me Ursula," Sonia said, looking rather amused. "But to be honest, we already got them. I just wanted you to be honest with me."

I found myself very confused. "We?" I asked.

"My err… sister was able to find them and they are being transported to my Lord Nergal on Valor as we speak."

"Oh… I see," I said, not knowing whether to feel relieved, or scared. Also, Sonia had never told me she had a sister.

"But let this serve as a warning to you, Ursula," Sonia continued. "Failure means death. I am proud of your accomplishments. But bear in mind, I could just as easily replace you if you continue to fail me. There are plenty of people in this world with the desire to serve a perfect individual like me! And the experience of being replaced won't be... pleasant for you. Understood?"

Brendan Reed had never threatened me. And even for Sonia, this was a first. I felt a cold fear rush through my body. "Understood," I said.

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

"Serve you? What are you talking about? Tell me everything or I'll cut you down where you stand."

I was trying to intimidate him. The commander told me I could do anything, right? I glanced at Kenneth. He seemed surprisingly passive. Couldn't he see what was going on?

Nergal wasn't intimidated at all though. In fact, he was smiling. "Why most certainly my humble servant. You have the right to know all about me. You see, I have the uncanny ability to harness the power of the essence of living things. All individuals have a power within them called quintessence. The power within each person varies. But when enough is collected… its power can be used to perform many great tasks."

"I don't need a lecture, knave. Get to the point."

As I finished my sentence, a figure stepped forth from the shadows. It was a woman… with pale skin and black hair.

And golden eyes.

"This is Limstella. Beautiful, isn't she? Yes, I used the power of quintessence to create her. It took a little… work, but she is a completely flawless being. She's alive, just like you… but unlike you, she is perfect!" Nergal said proudly.

It hit me like a lightning bolt! Those soldiers we fought that destroyed our old fortress… They weren't human. They were this jerk's creations. He was manipulating our actions indirectly with these fiends. Light skin, black hair and golden eyes…

"Sonia!" I exclaimed out loud. Old Jan was right. She wasn't human!

"Sonia?" Nergal asked. Then it dawned on him. "Ah… so you've met Sonia. That means my plan is working perfectly. Courtesy of your precious 'Black Fang' of course. And now its your turn. I will have your essence. And do you know how I go about obtaining it?"

I swallowed hard. "Why don't you enlighten me?" I said, trying to sound brave.

"Usually, I'd just kill you. But I've killed so many already and I want to take a different approach… Once completely dead, you would be useless to me. And I want your services… So I'll just take some of your quintessence rather than the whole of your life force. Be warned, it will make you a little… mad," Nergal laughed.

Kenneth spoke up for the first time. "So its true. You have lost it completely."

Nergal frowned a little. "Do I know you?"

"No," Kenneth responded. "But you have known people like me. Servants of Saint Elimine."

"A bishop, eh?" Nergal mused. "So have you come to oppose me foolish man? Have you come to tell me that my practices are sacrilege? Save your breath. I've heard plenty of that already from you babbling fools."

But Kenneth ignored him. "I was there the night when you massacred the Anima Temple. I have been following your actions ever since. I even traveled to Valor and met a wandering Bishop like myself. His name was Renault. Are you familiar with that name?"

He was taken aback. I guess he did know the name… But what was Kenneth getting at? "He's still... Of course he is! I may be familiar with this man… Pray tell me more," Nergal said.

"Bishop Renault told me a story… about a warrior who lost his friend on the battlefield. About the tasks he performed for you… And how you repaid him. Just to bring back his friend… You made his friend a monster and turned Renault into something just short of that!"

"Yes… So what are you here for?" Nergal asked impatiently.

Kenneth closed his eyes and smiled, as if to ponder thoughtfully. "I'm here to tell you that your darkness shall be extinguished by light. Your fate is set in stone. People of great courage, the servants of Saint Elimine will oppose you and you will suffer the agony of defeat. But it won't end for you there, you dastard! Beyond that, there is punishment from all that is divine! You will atone for your sins-"

"SHUT UP!" Nergal roared. "You insolent old fool! You're 'gods' won't save you here! You will learn that I am the only being worth worshiping! Limstella! Attack! But remember, I want them alive."

"As you wish," the freak said monotonously.

She raised her hand, and as she did so, a gale force of wind blew me off of my feat. Kenneth held his ground somehow (his lard likely helped him here) and with his staff, launched sparks of light at the offending woman. She flinched for a moment, but only for a moment and prepared to strike again.

"Jerme, you must escape!" Kenneth ordered. A moment later, I could see pain registering on his face. Limstella was using an electricity spell of some sort that caused electricity to run violently through his body.

I ran over to the woman and took a wild swing at her with my dagger. Which she leaned backwards and…

Dodged!! How did I miss?? I could hear Kenneth screaming now as he lost his grip on his staff, and tumbled to the ground.

"Hya!" I cried as I delivered a kick to the freak's side. The impact caused her to spin and as the momentum returned her to my direction, I somersaulted backwards to avoid her swipe at me.

With her claws!! Deadly red fingernails!

I could feel pain in my side. I guess she had nicked me good. Man she was quick. I helped Kenneth to his feet. "Ugh… I hate fighting in the dark," I said.

"Jerme…" he panted.

"We ain't done yet!" I yelled. "If we work together, we can kill that fiend! Ready, Bishop?"

I have always been confident in my skills. But as I said these words, I couldn't help but notice that Nergal was looking awfully amused by all of this.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

"We ain't done yet! If we work together, we can kill that fiend! Ready, Bishop?" he said.

It was clear that he was somewhat skilled. But I could kill him.

Only I hadn't been ordered to. My Lord Nergal told me he needed this man alive.

So I would deliver.

I dropped from the pillar I had been watching on. He sensed me now, and turned, slowly.

Good. My objective wasn't to kill him. Submission was my ultimate goal.

As he stared me up and down, he recognized me finally. "Jaffar?"

I began to walk toward him. If he kept his guard down, I would have him in a few steps...

"Stay back, Jaffar! Don't make me kill you!"

But he was brash. He would keep his guard up. I stopped walking. His blade was leveled at me. The injured man next to him let out a cough. He was a magic user and weakend by the creation of my master. He poised no threat.

But this man, the Death Kite. He would fight me. I had seen him fight before.

And I would have him in a few moves.

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

"Hya!" I yelled as I charged toward Jaffar.

He stood, unmoving as if frozen in time. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to sidestep at the last minute, then counterattack with his concealed blade. I had been in many fights, and I had seen all the tricks in the book!

But quite suddenly, Jaffar leapt into the air…

"Huh!?"

…And as he came down, he aimed a kick right at the back of my head! I spun and blocked his boot with my blade. I was off balance, and worse!! In the dark!!

He was coming at me this time… Without a weapon?

I brushed the hair from my eyes. I waited until he was close… And struck!!

It felt like minutes had passed without me knowing exactly what happened. Everything started getting really hazy… Why was I feeling the pain? He wasn't even armed! It was then that I realized what Jaffar had done.

Jaffar's left arm… behind me holding my sword arm twisted awkwardly behind my back.

His other arm… he had brought his elbow down hard atop my head. All in an instant.

I felt my sword drop… I heard it clatter on the ground… I heard laughter. And as I slumped to the ground, I saw a blurry vision of a woman with golden eyes before me...


	12. A Name to a Dead Face

**CHAPTER 12: A NAME TO A DEAD FACE**

_People often relate glory to victory in battle. But on the opposite side of the coin, there is no word horrible enough to describe the nature of being killed at the hands of an enemy without any care for who you leave behind..._

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

My master was very angry the next morning.

In his frustration, he destroyed many of his creations. The entire was set ablaze in black embers. He threatened a more powerful one by the name of Ephidel and his anger was so great, I thought he might kill him too. But the man was lucky that my master still needed him. After all, he was designed with more care than most of the rest.

"First, our rebellion is crushed by a band of pitiful soldiers, then, the brats escaped their cells right here in front of our very own eyes?!" my master demanded.

"Its true that the rebellion was… put on hold," Ephidel said defensively. "But the children's' escape was not my fault. Marquess Pherae must have released them. Limstella was…"

"Fool! Hold your tongue!" my lord shouted in anger. "It was _you_ who was to guard them upon your pitiful return. Unless you want me to destroy you, my precious Ephidel, you will see to it that the children are returned!"

"I've sent out for them already…" Ephidel sighed. "The only way they could have departed the island is by way of a small boat. They can't be far."

My lord Nergal groaned. "Hmmm… OK. Fine. And what of the group that halted the rebellion? You had something to tell me about them?" He was rubbing his head now. I believe that my master was growing impatient with his creations. He wanted the ceremony to take place as soon as possible yet delays were still holding him back.

"Why yes," Ephidel said with a smile. "I believe that they will pursue Marquess Darin and myself right to this very island. In fact, I'm sure of it my lord!"

My master's expression lightened very suddenly. "Now tell me Ephidel. Why would they do that?"

Ephidel laughed. "Humans. They are probably trying to bring us to justice for our 'crimes'. But this may interest you even more, my lord."

"Pray tell."

"The man in command of the group… is none other than the son of your prisoner Lord Elbert. A lad by the name of Eliwood."

"Hahahaha!!" my master began laughing uncontrollably. "What luck! Lure them all here Ephidel. We wouldn't want them to miss the ceremony. Now would we? Bring back the children first, of course."

"We can bait them here with those expendable fools you have patrolling the woods. I've seen what they are capable of… and they'll be here within a few days in spite of all obstacles."

"I can't wait. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Ephidel."

"I won't fail you twice master," Ephidel said as he disappeared.

My master shifted his gaze back to me. "Did you hear that Jaffar? We will have company soon. Its been so long since we've had company I guess I should inform Lord Elbert of this… surprise! Haha!"

* * *

Brendan Reed

"Sonia, what happened in Laus?"

"Its no longer important my dear," Sonia said evasively.

I was angry and fed up. But I was also doing my best to conceal these emotions. "No longer important?" I asked coolly. "But if Darin is as benevolent and Uther as evil as you say, then Lycia should be of prime importance to us."

Sonia was impatient too. But she was also far worse at concealing these emotions than I.

"Look, Brendan! I said to drop it! So obey me and… oh… That's it!!"

"Hm? What's it?"

"I need to talk to my mentor Brendan. You see, our rebellion in Lycia may have failed for now. But I have a plan to make things better my dear. See you soon!" She was smiling now, not to my surprise. And as she ran into the distance, I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

"Leila… Where are you going?"

The woman who had been watching my master speak to the two fools in the throne room was taken by surprise. I had been watching her for some time. She was skilled, but no match for me. If she had attempted to assassinate my master or one of those two fools, I would have killed her.

The creature must have known her well based in the way he addressed her. Maybe she was one of his lieutenants. I didn't realize creatures had lieutenants. I suppose they aren't smart enough to detect a spy within their own program though.

"Lord Ephidel… The sentries… I was going to check on…" the red haired woman babbled. But it was too late to prove her innocence.

"You overheard, did you not?" Ephidel said. I knew what would happen next. He would order me to kill her. He wasn't strong enough to do the job himself.

"And I had such high hopes for you," my master's creation continued, shaking his constructed head. "Jaffar!"

She was surprised to see me emerge from only a few feet behind her. I knew based on her stance that she had a concealed blade.

And as skilled as she appeared to be, I wouldn't give her a chance to use it.

"The punishment for traitors is death," I said.

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

I wasn't sure how many days had passed. I had made a few hash marks on the moonlit wall every time I thought nightfall came. There were only six in all. I had given up keeping track of the days.

But I was pretty sure that years had passed. I had become accustomed to the smell of death. It scared me. I was going insane and didn't even know myself anymore.

Years ago, I used to be a scoundrel, a lawbreaker who didn't have any regard for the lives of others. I was selfish and worked alone for pretty good reasons. But there was something definitely positive about those days that made these new ones absolutely meaningless to me.

I was free.

I may have been alone. I may have inflicted harm on so many innocents for my own gain. But I was free, and that sure beats rotting in a smelly chamber.

I needed to go back to those days where I was like the wind, free to go where I pleased, even if it was a life of crime. And it was thinking about these things when I decided to plan my escape.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

"Ah…."

The woman let out a gasp of air as I plunged my blade deep into her chest. It had been over in an instant. But to my surprise, she continued to stand even as I removed my blade from her heart. She was trying to speak. I knew she would die, so I felt no need to silence her.

"…Ma… Matthew…."

As she said this name, she extended her hand toward me. Was she talking to me? What was this name? Matthew… My name?

I felt my hand twitch. She was looking into my eyes, and I hesitantly was looking into hers. It took me a moment to recognize her emotion. They were eyes of…

Regret.

She slumped to the floor before she made contact.

"Impressive Jaffar," Ephidel laughed. "You're skill is beyond compare."

She was dead now; I could see it in her eyes. Regret is useless because you cannot take it with you when you die.

"Take this woman's corpse and leave it out in the forest. Let it serve as a warning to those fools."

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

I heard a noise in the distance. At first I thought it may have been a bird, but the noise continued for quite a while so I cautiously decided to investigate.

As I approached the source of the sound, I was surprised to see that it was…

Jaffar.

The one they called the Angel of Death. The man with hatred in his eyes. He was with another person, a woman in a clearing where there was no vegetation. I decided to ask them what they were doing…

…But the woman was… dead?

I could see no breathing motion from her chest. Her eyes remained halfway open and her mouth was twisted in agony. Jaffar had thick branches of a tree to stand the woman's body upward. She looked eerie. Like a scarecrow. What lead him to partake in such a cruel act as this one?

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded of Jaffar. But he continued to place the finishing evil touches on his work, tightening the knots on the ropes he used to tie her up.

"I demand that you take this woman's corpse elsewhere for burial!" I shouted. But he did not acknowledge my presence. In the time we spent together at the fortress, he had never acknowledged me. He got up as if to leave.

But I wasn't going to let him.

I stood in his path. He looked up at me now, and I could see the hatred in his eyes. I knew he hadn't wanted to acknowledge me, but I was not in the mood to be ignored.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

The man they call Soaring Hawk stood in my path. I once believed him to be completely passive, and thus, not a threat. But maybe he wanted to fight this time.

Only I hadn't been ordered to kill him.

"Didn't you here me? This forest is mine to protect. And I do not wish to see this… act of sacrilege in my forest!"

He was annoying. His religious babble would get him nowhere. I walked around him and continued on my way to the Dragon's Gate.

"She has a name! A family too! You cannot do something like this and get away with it!"

A name? My master's creation said it was…

Leila?

"You can continue to fight without honor you coward! But remember that your acts are always being watched. And one day, you will feel the same pain that you have inflicted on others!"

The pain I inflicted on others? Pain… Regret… Matthew?

My back was facing him now.

"Her name…" I hesitated. I felt strange. A way I had never felt before. I couldn't forget my last kill.

"What? What did you say?" Soaring Hawk was taken off guard by the sound of my voice.

Stupid man. Why was her name important? She was already dead. And you cannot take a name with you.

"Her name was Leila," I said.

I had seen a ship approaching the shore. If what Ephidel said was true, this man would be dead by sunset. Why did he care? Pretty soon, he would be like her. Just a dead, nameless face of regret.


	13. Decline of a Hawk

* * *

**Author's Note: Its been a few months since I posted the last chapter and over a year since I posted the first. I just want to take this opportunity to mention a couple of things:**

**First off, I need to remind you that Fire Emblem is property of Nintendo, not me. Especially in a chapter like this where I have recycled alot of in game dialogue (though I rarely do this and most of it has been slightly modified...). So if you're a Nintendo executive, I'm not trying to make a profit off of this, so don't sue me, OK?**

**Secondly, the story should be a little over halfway through by my rekoning, and should be finished be the end of the year. If this is on your alert list, please hang in there, and thanks for your support!!!!!!! I never expected that!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13: DECLINE OF A HAWK**

_When something falls from high in the sky... it is often seen and heard by many._

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

The air was dramatically cooler now and as the air cooled the fog began to roll in as thick as I'd ever seen it. In the distance I could see the sun going down now and it appeared only as a small orb to me, like the light you would see emanating off of the wick of a candle or the staff of a holy man.

Which brought back memories to me once again.

_I was starving. Not in terms of hunger. Bern is lush in mountains and forests, not at all like Sacae. Sacae is just plains, as far as the eye can see. But here in Bern, wild animals can be hunted everywhere, springs, creeks, lakes. I guess I understood now why the villagers of Bern weren't nomads. They rest in one place their whole lives, unlike any creature you can find in the wild._

_Then, there was this young couple. They were starving too, like me. But unlike me, they needed something in their bellies. I was honored to hunt for them. I thanked Father Sky for providing me the wonderful weather I needed for a good hunt, and Mother Earth of course, for allowing me to cross paths with these people so I could serve justice on her face, much like the elder foresaw._

_And as the deer meat roasted, they talked to me, joked with me even. Shared their stories with me. It felt good to be alive. And as they bade me farewell, the man offered me coin in exchange for my services._

_Funny how the world here seems to revolve around something with no purpose. In Sacae, we often trade things of use with other tribes so that we may have all the goods necessary for survival. Yet these people use coins in exchange for what they need. Our chieftain once told us that money makes the heart weak. The elder once told me that gold is the center of strife in the outside world. I wonder how that can be… I politely refused._

_And as I rested alone that night by the fire I prepared, I heard approaching footsteps. I thought I would be attacked by thieves!_

_The big man who approached told me not to be alarmed. He told me that he saw what I had done for that couple. He told me that he wanted to bring justice to oppressors throughout Bern. He told me he needed a man with my skills as well as a good heart. It was just enough to satisfy my hunger for purpose._

_That is how I became the Soaring Hawk of the Black Fang._

But like that sun marking the end of the day, I felt an era of my life coming to an end. What was I going to do now? That purpose… both purposes, had evaporated. No longer a member of the Kutolah. No longer a Fang.

Who was I?

That strange man I had encountered when I first arrived, he told me to be on the lookout for a girl with pale skin and red eyes. He said she'd been kidnapped and we needed her back. First, I had killed many women. Now, I was being asked to kidnap a woman, too. Was I any better than your common brigand?

On the horizon, I could see a ship had landed. A large group of people exited the ship. They carried weapons. They were coming for that evil man Nergal. They were coming for anyone who served him.

They were coming for me.

I turned to the corpse Jaffar had stood like a scarecrow. I had the intent of burying her but I had lost track of time. I could see death in her eyes.

"Forgive me… Leila," I said remembering the name Jaffar had told me as I closed her eyes. She looked beautiful and peaceful now.

I hid in the fog as it grew thicker and thicker in the night sky.

* * *

Lloyd, the White Wolf

When I awoke one morning, I heard laughter. It was familiar. I walked outside. Snow was covering the ground, as usual. Jan said that the snow melts for two months before returning, and considering that winter was just arriving…

Yeah, we'd pretty much always be covered in snow at this stupid fortress.

And the laughter, it just wouldn't stop!

"Jerme?" I called, not knowing what to expect.

"Hahahahaha… wheehee! BWAHAHA!!!"

He was stumbling around in the snow as he approached the fortress. I had never seen him like this.

"Uh… Jerme, did you hear something funny or something?"

He was walking with funny strides and his head down. He almost ran into me, and as I sidestepped him, I put my hand of his shoulder. He looked up at me. Slowly…

I jumped in surprise. Jerme's eyes were bloodshot beyond recognition. And circles around them appeared dark as night.

Noticing my reaction, he laughed his insane laugh again. "Haw… Good! HAHA… hahaHA!!"

"Jerme…" I managed. "Did I say something funny?"

He stared at me for a second with his hideous eyes like he was trying to recognize me. I was completely and utterly confused.

Finally he said "Uh… oh… Heehaw… Ehem… Linus?"

"Lloyd," I corrected. It was a common mistake for people to mix up our similar names. But not for Jerme who we had known for years.

"Oh yea… Haha. That was that other guy. OK. See ya! Heh heh HAHA!"

And as he walked into the fortress I could see something dripping from his blade…

Red… blood red…

He mentioned Linus?

"LINUS!" I called as I ran in the direction which the insane man I once new approached from.

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

They had gathered around the corpse. It seemed as if though they new the woman as they appeared to me mourning for her. From me, this brought about emotions of sorrow again.

True, Jaffar had placed her there and was likely the one who had killed her too. But I was equally responsible too. I was using her as bait for the enemy.

My enemy. I would capture the girl like I was ordered to. Was it the right thing to do?

What difference does it make? People in power always abuse their position. Any king, marquess, and even Brendan Reed. Servants like me never know if their work is just. If I had made a mistake, I had made it long ago by being a pawn. And now, I was awaiting the moment in which I would strike. It was coming.

No turning back.

Three men, talking. One man, then carrying the body away.

A woman with long blue hair.

STRIKE!

I ran and grabbed the woman by that long hair.

"Kya!!!" She screamed in surprise and pain. A Sacaen scream.

"Lyndis!" A man called. But it was too late. She was my hostage. Dishonorable, yes. But it was me now. Honor had been dead for a while without my knowing. Yes, I was aware of it now, but...

I looked into the Sacaen woman's eyes. Not her. The man said the girl's eyes were red. "If you value her life, send the girl to me," I demanded.

A girl behind the man squirmed. I knew she was who I needed.

"You, you're Sacaen!" The Sacaen woman I held gasped. It wasn't difficult to see.

"That's correct," I said coolly, "I am Uhai of the Black Fang, sent to capture the girl and kill the lot of you."

I let these words sink in. I held the Sacaen woman close to me. Her friends had fear in their eyes. They were dressed like nobles. Perhaps suitors for this woman. I could feel her breathing into my arm, and the warmth of her body against my own. She did not struggle… Maybe she did not want to struggle...

But she was my enemy, and my hostage. It was too late to leave a good impression. "If however you hand over the girl and depart the island at once, I'll grant you your lives."

"And if we refuse?" Lyndis wondered. I could tell from her voice she was bold and unafraid of me. A strong woman.

A good woman. Like my mother told me to find?

"You know nothing little lord," I said. I was trying to intimidate them. "Nothing of Nergal's might. Nothing of his terrible power. You are ignorant, and so you hope to oppose him. You are insects railing against the heavens. Your actions will change nothing. Speak no more foolishness and begone!"

A red haired man stepped forward. There was compassion is his eyes. "Maybe we don't know what it is we're fighting," he reasoned, "But if we flee our loss is assured. So we will continue to struggle and we may yet prevail!"

"..Folly." I pushed Lyndis' small frame away from me gently.

She stumbled and looked up seemingly confused. "Why are you letting me go?"

"Holding a woman hostage during battle is shameful. You, too, are of Sacae, and I've a mind to show you mercy. I will let you die with a sword in her hands," I said.

Then louder for her friends to hear, "But rest assured… I will kill you all here! But be of good cheer! In dying, you will be spared the calamity that has yet to come!"

And with that, I rode off into the fog to rally up my men.

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

"Linus? Where are you! Brother!"

I was shaken up badly. I don't get like that often.

"LINUS! Answer me, Linus!"

"Lloyd," I managed, "I'm here."

"Linus," my brother panted as he arrived, "Have you seen... Are you… OK?"

Lloyd had probably crossed paths with Jerme.

So many corpses.

"What happened here Linus?" Lloyd asked. And as he did, I could see he was examining me. Probably trying to see if I had the same issue as Jerme. I was starting to think that I was as crazy as him! I'm sure it had something to do with Sonia.

"I'm fine Lloyd," I snapped as I turned from his older brother gaze. "But… I think you really need to take a look at this. Let me warn you though, its not pretty."

"What is it?"

"It's a… slaughterhouse, Lloyd."

* * *

Uhai, the Soaring Hawk

She approached me… Alone.

"How can a proud man like you live as an assassin?" Lyndis asked. Her blade was not drawn, and as long as it wasn't, mine would remain sheathed as well.

"…I sympathize with Brendan Reed's ideology," I said from the back of my steed. "He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud… Discussing this philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together…For me, the Black Fang was the first place…"

Brendan and Jan were like brothers to me. And the others were such good people too.

"that felt like home…"

" 'Felt'? Is that feeling gone?" Lyndis asked softly. I was impressed that she found her way to me so quickly. I knew my men were losing the battle, and it was likely that someone was watching over her. But, still it was brave of her to confront me alone. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to give me a change of heart. Out of morality? Respect? Sympathy?

Love?

The elder, and my family… they abandoned me! The Fang fought by my side in so many dangerous battles! Of course they would always be my family.

"The Black Fang has changed," I explained. "Nergal sent that woman… But it's too late for me to change now."

After all, Brendan had sent me here so that I would think he abandoned me. He thought I would think rationally and flee. Little did he know, the most rational thing for me to do was to fight.

Because for me, there is nothing else.

Fate and destiny slowly intertwine.

"Why?" Lyndis asked in a rushed tone. I could here the sound of battle drawing nearer. Soon, I would be the only one left. Clashing of steel and iron. Somewhere, a lighting spell was cast. Cries of dying soldiers. My soldiers. Their strength was impressive. "Talk to us! We may be able to help," she pleaded.

I drew my blade. The light of the moon reflected off of it beautifully. "Expect no quarter merely because we are both nomads. Prepare yourself!"

It was the last moon I would ever see.

"I am Uhai the Soaring Hawk! COME!"

A hawk cried, "_**Tsseeeer**__!"_

I leaped from my mount. Rolled as I hit the ground. Lyndis was caught off guard. She raised her sword to defend herself.

_**Clank!**_

I hit her blade with my own with all my force. She lost balance and fell on her rear as well as the grip on her sword. I raised my blade for the kill.

Only I knew someone was behind me.

A huge axe missed me by inches as I dodged swiftly. The impact of the weapon into the ground caused dust to stir and Lyndis to scream. The dark haired man who wielded the weapon glared at me.

"YOU! You are the one responsible, aren't you!??!"

"Hector… Please…" Lyndis said helplessly.

Hector screamed in anger as he leaped at me with surprising agility for his size. I rolled to the left as he came crashing into the earth. He picked up his swing quickly and aimed for my head. I ducked and tumbled backward.

"Coward! Hold still and fight me!"

I whistled.

"Huh? What the…"

My horse was there behind me and I jumped to her saddle. And we both leaped toward the man. This time, he couldn't swing his axe in time.

"Oof!" He cried as the impact sent him tumbling. Without such thick armor, he would have died.

I would have drawn my bow to kill him, but a new presence arrived. He stood in a large clearing, where the moonight marked his presence. He wanted me to see him there. For a duel.

But he was just a boy? In Sacaen garb?

The garb of the Kutolah tribe.

I jumped from my mount again.

"Oh… so you're from Sacae too?"

"I'm Guy of the Kutolah!" he replied boldly, just like I expected him too. I wondered if he had been tutored in swordsmanship by the same chieftain, Ash Wolf, who taught me decades before he was born.

"The Kutolah? Isn't that the great Ash Wolf's tribe?" I asked him. "They say that only the fiercest of fighters come from the Kutolah. But you're just a child! Do you fight like one!"

"No!" he said. He was showing me no fear. Someday he would be a great fighter, if he lived long enough.

"No? Well then show me then!"

And his presence here reminded me again that I had already been forgotten long ago. This boy had know idea as to who I was or what tribe I hailed from. My mercenary garb gave little of that away.

Maybe he knew my sister… or maybe he was my brother… or maybe…

It was too late. He was amazingly swift. He spun and swung his sword in a swift, horizontal strike…

…Into my stomach.

_My time is up elder, _I thought as he removed his cold blade, _I have failed to serve my tribe._

The blood was already flowing onto my clothes. I calmly sat down on the cold grass, legs crossed, the way I sat for an evening ritual. A hawk landed in a nearby tree. Watching me with a fierce gaze. The child, Guy dropped his blade and keeping his distance, he sat as well. And watched me with a similar gaze.

It was over…. But when had it even began? When I was born? The ceremony?

Today?

My vision grew weaker. I could see that Lyndis joined Guy, and the large man she called Hector was standing over me too. The red-haired man who tried to reason with me earlier. And a few others.

An angel? No… A Pegasus Knight. Maybe the woman I saved? It was good that she was still alive. Maybe my life hadn't been a complete waste…

"Well…done… You are stronger… than I expected. Out of respect… a final gift from me… From here, go south. Turn at the rotted tree. Head… west. There lies the path to the… Dragon's gate…"

The words seemed to come out of my mouth, without my knowing. And when I finished, I could hear them leave solemnly and quietly, one by one. The hawk cried out once again.

And as the world grew dark around me, I saw a pale face and heard one word before my sleep…

"…Quintessence."


	14. Death Place

**CHAPTER 14: DEATH PLACE**

_Is it wise to fear death? How do you know when it is your time to go?

* * *

_Legault, the Hurricane

This time, I was going to escape. That man was foolish to underestimate my skills.

I don't really take anything personally though. People were always undermining my abilities, even in the Fang. So I wasn't surprised in the least that this man thought I couldn't get out easily. Or maybe he just didn't care at all… I mean, after all, Valor is the Dread Isle and they call it a damn "Isle" for a reason. It's surrounded by ocean as far as the eye can see.

So where was I gonna go upon my escape? It didn't really matter to me. I would build a raft if I had to. Maybe I could find Uhai too. A poor plan, but anywhere was better than here.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I heard the voice of that man. He was coming. I readied myself in the shadows near the chamber door. As they approached I could hear their conversation.

"So you see? Cowardice gets you nowhere. You should have stayed and fought. Now it is time to face the consequences," the man said.

_Consequences?_ I thought.

And then a woman's voice. "I understand… And I've been ready for this day for a long time."

_That voice… It was…_

Aesha!

"Hurricane," the man said. "You know what to do here. Hopefully for your own sake."

The chamber door clicked open and I could see a form shoved into the room. She crumpled to the floor as the door closed and locked again.

I had been taken aback, frozen in time. I had wanted to escape, run away. But now, before me was this girl… She had looked up to me all along, idolized me even.

Why was this happening? If Aesha was here that meant that Uhai and the others had been attacked.

Aesha struggled to her feet. Normally what would have been a simple motion, she breathed heavily as she did so. There was something definitely wrong.

I wasn't surprised in the least. When that man brings people to the chamber, they are always wounded. But to see Aesha this way… it really bothered me. She was always such and energetic girl.

And sharp too. "Le… Legault?" she asked the darkness.

Not wanting her to see me this way, I stood, unmoving in the darkest part of the chamber. But she spotted me there. "Legault…" she said. I was surprised that there was no fear in her voice.

"Aesha," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I… Legault… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she replied. She was weeping now, I could hear it in her voice.

I gave her some time to get it out of her system. But I also needed some time myself to brace myself for what I was about to hear.

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

'What's going on here Linus," Lloyd demanded.

"Just… look," I told him.

Lloyd did look. It was one of the smaller stone rooms that make up our fortress. I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure it reflected both shock and disgust, the emotions I had felt when I had first seen it.

"Who…"

"Jerme," I said. "And I think Kenneth too."

Lloyd glared at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or if he was just angry in general.

"But when… and why?"

"Father sent me on a mission, remember?" I began.

"Yeah…"

"He told me to round up a gang of criminals who were apparently planning on stealing something very important from Bern's royal palace."

"And…" Lloyd said impatiently.

"Well, first off, they seemed like nothing more than hooligans to me. They were just a group of screwed up kids. But I did as I was told anyway and we seized them and brought them up here.

"I put them in this room. Father said it was meant to hold prisoners. But suddenly Sonia appeared an ordered Jerme and Kenneth to kill them with some so called 'special weapons'."

"Special weapons?" Lloyd asked skeptically. "Wait, Linus, why didn't you stop them?"

"Well…" I thought back on that awkward experience. "I wanted to. I asked Sonia why. And she told me they were… Father's orders."

"Father…" Lloyd whispered. My brother and I were growing accustomed to the changes in our father's orders. But this one topped all the others by far in terms of craziness.

_He_ was the crazy one, right? Or was it Jerme? Sonia?

Or me?

"Linus, we need to talk to him immediately," Lloyd said.

"OK…" I wasn't so sure why we would do that. I'm sure Father had his reasons for having them killed. But there was something that was bothering me even more.

"Lloyd?"

"What is it?"

"Jerme and Kenneth… They seemed to enjoy what they were doing. They were going… insane. Jerme has always enjoyed assassination arts, but…"

Lloyd to my surprise smiled like it was no big deal. "Coming from you it must be really severe!"

"Very funny, brother."

"C'mon Linus," Lloyd assured. "If something's up with those two, we'll get to the bottom of it. We just need to take care of some more important manners first."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

"We were attacked. Commander Uhai told us to stand bold and fight," Aesha explained to me.

"And… what happened? Were they tough?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," she replied, shakily. "I mean, the pushed through our forces really quickly."

I thought on this for a moment. If Uhai and his men were defeated, then the group responsible was headed for the Dragon's Gate where I knew that creepy fellow Nergal resided. And that also meant that Commander Uhai had probably been captured.

Or if he followed the creed, he was…

I didn't really want to think about it. I was already uneasy about trying to escape. I was sure Uhai had fled the battle. Maybe he would come for me.

"OK Aesha," I said, trying to remain optimistic. "I'm getting out of here are you coming?"

To my surprise, she didn't reply.

"Aesha? You heard what I said, right?"

"Legault…"

At that moment, she stepped into the moonlight, the most well lit part of the room. I was horrified by what I saw.

Her right arm was missing from the elbow down. A stump remained there, wrapped around in cloth. And her side… I could see a huge gash through her torn cloak. She really was lucky to be alive.

"A man wielding two axes did this to me," she explained. "I guess…"

"You… guess?"

"I guess I was never cut out to be an assassin, was I? I couldn't even dodge such a simple attack."

I couldn't find anything to say to comfort her. Why did she want to be a good assassin? There are so many things more important, more pleasurable that taking someone else's life from them. But I couldn't tell her this, could I? Being an assassin meant so much to her.

The moonlight almost glistened in her golden hair. I kept thinking about how she wanted Brendan to notice her skills. How she was being pursued by soldiers for stealing something as necessary as food to eat. How she wanted to be called "Yellow Cat" when she became one of the Four Fangs, as horrible of a nickname it was. And the daily walks we shared together around the Black Fang fortress. "Legault… that man told me you'd be here. He said that my sword arm is gone and I'm… I'm… completely useless now."

I felt the inside of my mouth go completely dry as I realized what she wanted. "That's not true! You can live somewhere peacefully. I'm sure you have another talent, you could put to good use somewhere! I believe you can!"

She smiled, though tears ran down her cheeks. "Legault, you saved me after I lost everyone who was important to me. Thank you… Thank you for giving me a chance at life again." As she said this, she grabbed my dagger off the bloodstained floor and held it out to me with her only hand.

"You're most certainly welcome! Now let's get out of here!" I said, not taking the dagger.

She shook her head slowly. "No. This is where I want it to end. The way I want it to end. I wanted to be a good assassin, so I could do good things for people who are… like I was. But… its over now. Its like that man said. Without the ability to kill, the ability to fight for justice, I am nothing. I don't want to go back to a 'normal' life again. I want to be free of…" she hesitated, looking for the right word. "Pain… not just the pain of these wounds, but the pain of sorrow… Sorrow experienced by people everywhere, by people with any lifestyle. The sorrow of… loneliness. The sorrow of being unable to make an impact…"

She finished, and for a moment, I was too stunned to do anything.

"Aesha! You can't expect me to…" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, Legault. Please… try to understand."

She was still holding my dagger. It was almost completely red in color now, and I remembered the people I had killed in this death chamber. For the first time, I was aware of who they were. Each stain told a story I would never know. They were people, they had lives…

As did Aesha.

I took the dagger. As I held it firmly in hand, I smiled a completely false smile. I wanted to give her an assassin's death. The death I was accustomed to giving them as the cleaner. "Well then, are you ready for the Fang's judgment, Yellow Cat? Do not blame me for your fate. It is your own doing."

She closed her eyes and smile. "Thank you Legault. I'll never forget…"

"You will."

I ran my blade deep as I had done countless times before.


	15. Flight

**CHAPTER 15: ****FLIGHT**

_Ambition is always the first step on the path to hell...

* * *

_Jan Reed

"Brendan…"

My brother, the commander of the Black Fang was standing outside in the snow. Staring into nothingness. Snow fell gently to the ground.

"Brendan," I said again. "Something is wrong with Kenneth and…"

"I know," he said sternly.

I felt no need to question him further on it. Surely that was what was bothering him, right? As the commander of the Black Fang, he was held accountable for the incident on the Dread Isle that cost Kenneth and Jerme their sanity. He was going to try to make things right…

Wasn't he?

"Dammit Jan," Brendan growled angrily. "I told Jerme to protect himself. I told him not to allow anything to happen out there."

"You don't mean to say…"

"Yes. Nergal has done something to them. I just can't figure out what it is. Does he intend on doing this to all of us? One by one…"

I had no answer for him. If Nergal wanted the Fang's power behind him, he obviously wanted to do something big with it. Maybe he wanted to take over a territory? Could this be tied to what happened in Bern?

"…Brendan," I said uneasily, "We've been discussing a need to do something about Sonia and…"

"I KNOW!" Brendan roared, "You don't think I've thought about this? Do you think me a fool, Jan? You think I know what to do about this?! We don't even know how to get to Nergal yet! If you have a plan, just tell me!"

For a moment, I thought he would kill me. But my brother and I had lived together for a long time. We shared a bond that most people aren't fortunate enough to have. The fact that he wouldn't take a course of action… there was more to it then just a lack of plan.

"I… sorry Brendan," I said.

And I'm sure that we could both see his sons, Lloyd and Linus approaching from far away.

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

My ultimate goal was to escape the Dread Isle.

But I was curious about the Dragon's Gate. I knew that the chamber I was held in was located there. But I had never really explored the ruins outside themselves. I knew if I did so, I could find some answers about what was happening on the island, and maybe what had happened to Uhai.

I was on the run now. I didn't know who, if anyone would be pursuing me. Since I had been exiled from the Black Fang headquarters in Bern months ago, I had no chance of understanding the changes that had occurred. And as I fled the dark chamber, the sun's light blinded my eyes. The sun… It had been a long time since I had felt its warmth.

And as my eyes adjusted, I noticed a man standing before me. He carried a spear and wore some light armor. He was obviously just your average soldier. A grunt at best.

"Hey! You there. What are you doing?"

I smiled, not wanting to arouse his suspicion. "Is that a proper greeting? If you do not know who I am, you must be a new recruit, yes?"

The soldier was dumbfounded. "Uhh… I was assigned to the Dragon's Gate just a month ago…"

"Oh, I see," I said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Legault, the Hurricane."

The man pondered this for a moment, then his eyes suddenly grew very wide. His unpleasant expression caused me to smile even more. "Ah… You? You're the Hurricane? Second in ability to none other than the Four Fangs themselves?

"Yes, yes, that would be me."

And he babbled, "But… I thought you were… Ummm…. Forgive my mistake!" before running off.

"Think nothing of it," I smiled as he scurried away.

I watched him as he ran. He knew where he was going. He was going to tell his superiors about me. They hadn't known me to exit the chamber for any reason.

I also noticed a group of people approaching from the South. They were definitely coming for a battle. Things were about to get very ugly. I needed to escape this dreadful place.

But I also saw the potential to grab many objects of value before leaving…

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

My zombie of a father stared at us as we approached. I remember the last time we had a good conversation at the old fortress, right before it was attacked. He blabbed about how Jaffar was a good person, and me and Lloyd made a pact to stick together, no matter what. Now, my Father was even more of a mess than he was at that time.

"Father, I need to speak with you," Lloyd said.

Father was standing in the snow, and Uncle Jan was standing in the entryway of one of the fortresses bigger rooms. He didn't say a word. The snow was up to my Father's ankles as if he had been standing there for a long time.

"Look," I tried to explain. "Something's up with Jerme."

Father spoke. It surprised me to actually hear his voice. "He carried out my orders, did he not?"

Jerme had slaughtered the delinquents I had brought back with me after my previous mission. It was hard for me to come to terms with the fact that according to Sonia, it was my Father who told him to do it. "Well… that's why we're here," I said.

"You don't honestly… condone that sort of misdeed, do you Father?" Lloyd asked.

Father turned to him. "You are suggesting that what we did was a crime?"

Lloyd glanced at me before answering. We hadn't expected it to come to this. "Well, it certainly goes against the creed…"

"Oh get off of it Lloyd!" Father interrupted. "The creed is dead! We couldn't release them, could we? We need to take more precautions than last time. We can't afford to make mistakes and have our location discovered again. You do realize that there was just an attempt on our lives, don't you? Besides, we are assassins! You are aware of what assassins do, right?"

He was making me angry, "Yeah, but, you didn't see him! His bloodlust was not normal! There was something…"

But Father interrupted again. "There is no time for this. You and the other Four Fangs will meet in the western chamber at noon. We will brief you on your next mission."

He turned to leave. "We?" I demanded, "You mean you and Sonia?"

He stopped and turned to me. I couldn't help remembering my nightmare. Could I do it? Could I kill my own father? "…Yes, Sonia," he growled. He glared at me with ferocious eyes. I returned the look to him.

He had anger, he had rage. But he didn't have half as much as me.

And after losing our staring contest, he plodded off into the fortress with Jan.

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

I was almost completely surrounded. I was beginning to realize that grabbing treasure here was not such a good idea. While I was successful in obtaining a few valuables, There would be no easy way to escape without running into one of this groups powerful soldiers. Aesha had been right. They were a very tough group. The Black Fang soldiers here had almost been wiped out too.

As I dashed toward one exit, I saw a couple of big axe fighters and a mage thrashing their way through a few unlucky guards. Yikes! Bad choice, Legault.

Going in the opposite direction of that madness, I noticed a Sacaen swordsman, a young girl protected by a pair of knights, one in red armor, and one in green. She was obviously important to the group seeing as to how the knights kept a watchful eye on her. Seeing her reminded me of Uhai and how I needed to find him. This was the group that had defeated his men. But seeing as to how she was so tense and aware of her surroundings, sword drawn and all that, there would be no easy way to sneak up on her. Especially with those stupid knights protecting her.

So I tried a more direct approach.

She watched me as I approached. So did her knights.

"Be on your guard Milady, the enemy approaches," Red Knight warned her.

"Leave this to me Lady Lyndis," Green Knight suggested. "When it comes to protecting you, I am the strongest warrior in the world!"

They blocked her with their horses and stared at me threateningly. I sensed they were right, I didn't stand a chance against them.

So instead I spoke.

"Well now, a welcome visitor indeed!" I greeted her.

She was gripping the hilt of her blade firmly, heading the advice of Red Knight, and I could see the focus in her eyes. "…Black Fang?" she asked.

"Take it easy. 'Former' Black Fang," I corrected. "Now let's pretend we never saw each other…"

"Wait, former?" she wondered. Her knights were exchanging glances with each other, trying to figure out if they should attack me or not.

"Yes. I have only recently severed my ties with them. Now I'm just a thief."

"If you're not with them, why don't you help us?" she asked hopefully.

Red Knight looked back at her, worried. "Milday, are you sure…?" Green Knight hushed him.

I was surprised. "Help you? Why would I do that?"

"Yes. The first Black Fang I encountered was Uhai. He seemed liked such an honorable man, yet we fought as enemies and took his life. There is so little we know about the Black Fang, or even why we fight them…"

Uhai was… dead? I guess I had suspected it all along. "Hmm… So maybe you don't know that your enemy isn't Brendan Reed, but a creepy fellow by the name of Nergal?"

"Well…" she said. "That we do know. But…"

Her and her comrades obviously new what they were in for. If I joined them, maybe I would have a shot at finding Brendan and the others. "You're quite plucky! I like you! I think I just may join your little group."

"Wonderful!" she said. "I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe." She gave me a short nod. It was a very masculine gesture for such a feminine girl.

"And I am Legault, the Hurricane. I will stay in your ranks as long as I feel safe."

Uhai's death was dreadful news. But with this new group, I found protection as well as a way off of the island.

And even more than that, a chance to get back at this Nergal character for ruining the Fang.

* * *

Ursula, the Blue Crow

"Ursula, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine," Sonia said with her usual caustic grin.

I looked couldn't help but to stare at this unfortunate woman. Her face was scarred up badly. She wore her hair like a man's. A huge black wyvern sat behind her gnawing happily at a large elk bone. My whole life, I had a slight fear of wyverns and seeing this one did not help to ease that fear.

'This is Vaida. She is one of Bern's wyvern riders. A powerful one at that. Isn't that right Vaida?"

The woman grinned an ugly grin. "Only the most powerful Wyvern Rider," she bragged.

"A pleasure to meet you," I lied.

"Well Vaida, don't you have business to attend to?" Sonia asked in something of a pushy tone.

"…Very well. Let's go Umbriel!"

The creature grinned at her as she jumped on its back, put on her helmet, and flew out of the castle window above. Its black wings were noisy and caused the chill wind from outside to swirl through my hair and into my eyes.

Sonia spoke quietly as if she were talking to herself. "Quite pathetic really… but she could become useful."

She began to walk away. "Useful…?" I wondered.

"She seeks repentance for her former crimes against the Fang. She is also a fugitive from her own county: Bern. She believes that by working with us, she can regain the King's trust…"

She turned and I could see the red of her signature grin again. "…But she means nothing to the King. As long as we give her this illusion, she will continue to serve us. She has become a tool. It is most pitiable, isn't it Ursula?

"But if she serves me well… who knows? Maybe she can be my servant for as long as she likes."

And with that, she disappeared. I could hear her laughing as she faded away.

What she had just told me… it was a hint. And I was meant to understand this hint.

She was warning me that I could be easily replaced. That I wasn't invaluable to her. I began to feel a little sick inside. My desire to become more useful had never been stronger!

"This Vaida must be stopped," I told myself.


	16. Moving

**CHAPTER 16: MOVING**

_Who's stopping you now?

* * *

_Legault, the Hurricane

It was nighttime again. The recent days had passed by and I hardly knew it. I should have been rejoicing that the days were much calmer than they had been before and certainly a lot less bloody. Much to my surprise, Eliwood and his army received me quite well. Well… maybe with a couple of exceptions.

But I still couldn't help wondering if my blade was pointed in the wrong direction. I had told Lyn that I would help them in their battles with the Fang. But that was just a story I had come up with so her knights wouldn't murder me…

Right?

Badon was a beautiful city. Especially from this particular rooftop. Perhaps the main reason I felt this way was because of what I endured on Valor. Badon is as busy as most ports, but the Marquess really kept things peaceful here. The night was as still as any other. And it wasn't so damn foggy like the Dread Isle was. I was starting to feel at ease for a change.

I could run away from this anytime I wanted to. I owed no special obligation to Eliwood and company. Sure they got me off of Valor safely. But they were also the murderers of my friend Uhai. And they would kill the rest of the Fang if they stood between themselves and Nergal.

"Block off this alleyway," a voice whispered. "You there, move in from the south…"

A voice was coordinating an attack. I could see shadowy figures moving through every alley, surrounding the inn where we had decided to room for the night.

Their movements… I found them to be all too familiar.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

It was my first day at the new Black Fang fortress. The location chosen by Sonia was very cold. Perhaps my master never designed her to feel the difference between warmth and cold.

It was almost time for our arranged meeting. I had been waiting for a considerably long period of time. But with no other orders to fulfill, I had little choice.

Finally a woman showed up. I recognized her to be Ursula, the one whom Sonia was tutoring. She stared at me as she entered as if intrigued. But when I glanced at her, her eyes quickly moved to the floor. She was avoiding eye contact out of fear of what she had head about me I'm sure. Stupid girl. She had no idea she was taking orders from a puppet. She was unknowingly a tool of my master's.

I heard more footsteps. This time, it was the Reed brothers. They carried themselves with poise, and perhaps, were the only worthy opponents the Back Fang had to offer me. I would fulfill my master's orders and kill them or be killed by them. Approaching them individually would be difficult as they shared close bonds, and based on how much resentment they held toward me since my arrival, perhaps I would have the chance to find out just how strong they were.

Then came Sonia followed by Reed himself. Reed was said to be a fearsome warrior. But if our blades clashed, I'm sure I could use his tremendous size against him. This likely would not happen as Sonia could manipulate him very easily it seemed.

They formed something of a circle though I stayed where I was as I thought this to be unnecessary. Then, Sonia, looking at us one by one spoke:

"Jaffar… Ursula… Lloyd… Linus…. That's everyone, is it not? If I have you the Four Fangs together I need no one else. I have need of you to eliminate a man whose living plagues me. His name is Eliwood, a noble of Pherae."

I already encountered Eliwood once before. His fighting ability was very refined, yet he was very weak, no match for me. I could have killed him had I been ordered too. Now it seemed that his interference had cause my master more problems. My master had wanted to toy with him but now his essence was needed for the ceremony.

"…Pherae's located in Lycia, is it not?" Ursula asked. It was easy to see that she was trying to please Sonia.

"That's right. But he is no simple country lord. He has friends. Other Lycian lords. Individually, they are no match for you, and yet… carelessness invites death."

"Do not make that mistake," Ursula recited.

Sonia addressed the Reed brothers. "Lloyd, Linus… I have work for you, the Reed brothers as well. Alright?"

"One question," The older brother, the one called White Wolf was skeptical. "Are these our father's ord—I mean… the orders of the head of the Black Fang?"

"Heehee, Why naturally. Isn't that right my beloved?"

Reed had been unfocused, gazing at nothing. Perhaps he was becoming a slave to Sonia. Then, he muttered an agreement.

"There! Are you satisfied? Remove Eliwood!" Sonia commanded. Giving this creature such a task had only deepened her superiority complex. "Your orders come from the head of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed. As members of this group, you will follow that order, yes? Or… does your opponent frighten you into immobility Lloyd?"

The younger brother, Rabid Hound, didn't take kindly to his brother being taunted. Living up to his reputation, his temper caused him to erupt. "Sonia! How dare you speak to my brother in such a…"

"Linus," Wolf hushed him.

"I know…"

"Sonia, we do not need to be chastised by you. Under our father, we are the ones who've carried out the law of the Fang. If Eliwood is an evil person, there is no reason to hesitate."

"The Fang lets none escape." Rabid Hound agreed.

"We the brothers Reed, dispense the Fang's justice."

"….Ursula, Jaffar, you understand your orders, yes? Once you find the target, you eliminate him at once!"

Sonia did not need to address me. She knew I would carry out my orders. After all, I followed the commands of my master, not her.

"It will be as you say Lady Sonia. Anything for you," Ursula groveled

It was just an act to seem more human. It disgusted me to address that woman. "…I've received my orders. I will do my duty."

"Your target's name is Eliwood, noble of Pherae! Bring him down. On the Black Fang's honor!"

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane

I had raised my blade against the Fang. Cut down the men who were once my allies. But wait… hadn't I guilty of that before? It was hard to feel anymore guilt.

The Fang was definitely moving on behalf of Nergal. This task was not ordinary work for us. We were not a mercenary army after all, but assassins. The man in charge of this group had been cut down by Eliwood himself. I had never met this man personally, but I knew he had once served Brendan. This was blasphemy at its worst.

A young spy named Matthew was skulking in the shadows, just as I was. We had spoken before, he had given me a thorough warning about how he would be watching my every move. His loyalty to his liege was really quite touching, but there was nothing he could do to me that was worse than what had already happened.

Or nothing that I didn't deserve for that matter.

I smiled and gave a short, inviting wave in his direction. He sighed angry that I detected him, and then disappeared into the shadows where I really couldn't see him.

Matthew, and the others, and even some people in the Fang would always question my motives and suspect me of treachery. Once a traitor, always a traitor. I guess I couldn't blame them. They just didn't know how much I'd like to disappear too.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

My master had grown weary of interference. The ceremony needed to take place.

The dragon children were on the run with Eliwood's army. It was foolish for them to run as there was not a spot on the continent that my master's eyes did not follow. He could be there in mere moments.

However, Marquess Pherae injured my master before his death. So my master felt it wise to make preparations before directly stealing the children from Eliwood's grasp. The wound needed quintessence to heal and the gate would need quintessence to open. So by moving the Black Fang, the bloody encounters they would have with Eliwood would suffice.

The plan was sound, yet there was one thing my master needed me to accomplish before I set out to kill Eliwood, or whoever I needed to destroy for his cause. Eliwood's followers were increasing in number greatly. His sphere of influence was growing. Even if he were to fall, his friends and followers would continue in their campaign against my master.

Morning in Badon revealed the corpses strewn across the floor, all of them Black Fang pawns. Idiots. Engaging Eliwood stealthily would be impossible with the dragon children's power at his side. Pretty soon, the Fang grunts would be wiped out, and Eliwood would engage the Four Fangs themselves. I would kill as many of his followers as possible if ordered to.

One important ally Eliwood was fortunate to gain was the Pirate King, Fargus. I knew a little about him. He was an accomplished axe fighter, a poor choice of weapon. He controlled a large fleet of ships that regulated trade in Badon and kept rivaling pirate factions very far away. The Lycian territory Badon had a sitting Marquess, but his power was nothing next to the influence of Fargus. He protected Badon in exchange for wealth and fame. Not a typical pirate.

His underlings, however, were very typical. Having arrived from the Dread Isle, they dispersed into the town to get very drunk. In watching their movements, I learned that Fargus himself was still aboard his flagship the _Davros_. With little to stop me, I could rid my master of this annoyance. After recapturing the dragon children, their would be no way for Eliwood and his followers to pursue him again.

Nightfall returned. The sailors were probably at their highest state of drunkenness at this point. Not that it mattered. If they tried to hinder me, I would simply kill them too.

I leapt from rooftop to the deck of a merchant ship. From their, I was able to reach the _Davros_. As I climbed up on the deck, I could see the light of a candle emanating from the Captain's room.

He was looking at something... maybe lost in thought...

It would be a suitable ending for the Pirate King.


	17. Assassin Showdown

**CHAPTER 17: ASSASSIN SHOWDOWN**

_The defining line between good and evil is very difficult to see..._

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

The captain of the _Davros_ Fargus was praying. Or just lost in thought. He was making my job quite easy. As I made my way across the deck, he stirred suddenly. He was walking…

…toward the bed. He was preparing to sleep. Never before had I been given a task so easy. His room was quite ornate with a large door as well as several glass windows. The fact that they were all intact meant that I would have to try the door. I felt the grip of my dagger as I unsheathed it… slowly. Carefully… I took a few steps toward his chamber door. And as I reached for the handle…

Another presence!

I released the handle and looked for any signs of someone watching me. I saw none.

I reached for the handle again. This time, I heard a horrible noise.

Someone was laughing.

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

Lloyd and I were searching for ways to anticipate Eliwood's next move so we could strike when he least expected it. We had gone down into town for the night so that we would be prepared to move again in the morning. To me, it was all just a stupid game of charades. If we wanted that kid dead, we should just meet his army and kill him, right? Sounded sensible to me. Yet Lloyd wouldn't agree with my reasoning at all.

"Father's and his troop tracked them all the way to Nabata," Lloyd explained to me.

"Nabata? Why the heck would anyone want to go there?" I laughed.

"I'm not really sure," Lloyd said thoughtfully. "But I get the feeling that Father didn't take the best approach to tracking them down. He should have called for our help…"

"Help?!" I scoffed. "Who needs help against a dandy noble like Eliwood? Besides, we've been taking way too long for such a miniscule task. What I would have done, is chased the fool into his stupid desert, and…"

"Idiot, it's a precaution! Don't take Eliwood for granted. He has some pretty tough friends and he is quite tenacious. He probably wanted Father to chase him and turn it into a survival test. And being a noble, he is wealthy and has supplies beyond all reason and need," Lloyd explained.

"Guess I really hadn't thought of that…" I chuckled. But in the back of my mind, I still felt that all it would take was a quick stabbing...

"Well you should! If you continue such reckless action, it will be your downfall!" Lloyd lectured.

He was completley on edge. "C'mon grumpy pants, lighten up, I'm just having fun!" I said. And with that, I socked him on his shoulder.

Lloyd actually smiled for a moment and took a harder swing back. I went for his shoulder with a punch again, which he dodged. We kept this up for a few more seconds until I wrestled him to the ground, where I was much stronger than him. As I pinned him with his weak arm behind his back

"OK, OK! You win brother! I'm sorry!" Lloyd pleaded.

"You're as weak as ever, not to mention you're getting slow Lloyd," I teased. "But honestly, you said Nabata, right? That means we don't really have anything to worry about for a while, right?"

"I guess you're right," Lloyd admitted. "But its just all this stuff with Father that's been getting me down. His weird behavior. Sonia's movements. You're right, I just need to settle down and relax."

"Not too much! Your skill is already dwindling!" I said, keeping up my teasing. "But don't worry about the old man so much. He'll come around. And that wench Sonia? We'll teach her whose boss!"

Lloyd smiled and nodded. He acknowledged everything I had said. It felt good to have fun with my brother again. But deep down, I wondered if he was even close to as doubtful of our father as I was.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

"Fw_a_h**a**ha**HA**ha… Jaffar. The time has come."

Why did it have to be now?

"You want me to kill you," I said.

"No, I want **revenge**!!"

I spun and raised my blade just in time to block his reckless strike. His anger gave him strength. He pushed or blades, closer and closer to my throat.

But he still lacked skill.

I kicked him and he tumbled across the deck, but rolled quickly to his feet.

"Your Lord Nergal gave me such _wonderful_ powers," the Death Kite said sinisterly. "_Oh_! I guess its _**our**_ Lord Nergal! F_wa_hha! Haha! Not even _**you**_ can stop me now!"

"You are merely a tool," I explained to his deaf ears. "Your jealousy and spite are a weakness. Your swordplay is poor. My master will destroy you when he learns of these weaknesses. You will never replace me in the esteem of my master."

"_**FOOL**_! Last time we fought, you caught me _off_ guard! You will **NOT** fluke a _second_ victory! I will taste your blood! I will _**cut**_ you **limb** from _limb_! Oh… how it **burns** _me_ UP just thinking about it!!"

He struck again. This time, I leaned back to dodge and jumped over his sweeping kick. As he lunged at me again, I flipped backwards to avoid another reckless stroke.

I needed to keep the fight as quiet as possible. Fargus was likely sleeping now. If he woke up, I would fail my task.

"You think that impeding on my work will impress Lord Nergal?" I asked.

"H_aha_ha! You stupid _**cur**_! You think that this is an _important_ task?" he pointed his blade toward the sleeping pirate. "Lord Nergal is **NOT** afraid of this old _geezer_!"

He came at me once more. His swordplay was unrefined but still, he had improved slightly.

He used the mainmast of the _Davros_ to flip and came crashing down, blade-first.

But I was ready for this move. I performed a quick backwards somersault to dodge his death strike. His dagger impaled the wooden deck beneath him.

As he attempted to pull it out, I made my move. I held my blade in reverse-grip and struck at the vulnerable man's throat!

But suddenly, Death Kite wasn't there.

As he reappeared several feet away from me, he stared at me, arms folded. Lord Nergal had empowered him with the same magic as he used for his morphs after he had partially drained him and the bishop of their essence.

"Well, it's **obvious** I can't beat you like _this_…"

I tried not to focus on the Death Kite at that moment. He was planning something. Instead, I attempted to asses my surroundings… Fargus had been stirring in his sleep… Death Kite had yet to retrieve his dagger… I could hear a faint noise… footsteps?

"But don't think I didn't _**anticipate**_ this!"

…He wasn't alone!!

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

Kenneth cast the light spell divine. The night sky went up in flames as the brightest of holy lights shook the deck of the _Davros_. I shaded my eyes as a pillar of light struck Jaffar where he stood. But the Angel of Death was as sharp as ever. He knew it would be folly to show us he had been hurt and blinded. He stood in his fighting stance and took a few defensive swipes in my direction.

But it would be a victory for me. _A victory for us_!

His eyes remained fixed on the spot I once stood. They didn't register any sign of noticing that I had warped to the spot the where my dagger had been stuck, nor did they notice that after retrieving it, we warped only a few feet from his weak arm side.

I spun and kicked as hard as I could into the back of his head. _It sent the "worlds finest assassin" to the floor. This pleased me greatly!_

As he stumbled to his feet, I stepped on his sword arm and used my other leg to kick his dagger from his grasp. His vision was still recovering. I brought the hilt of my blade down hard into his head.

He slumped down again, in a daze.

"Haha… hah**ahaha**… **HAHAHA**_ha_**HA**!!!" I was enjoying this moment? _Oh_, _Yes I was!_

As Kenneth stepped down from his hiding spot, I lifted Jaffar by the back of his neck and spoke. "You see, Angel? You are _useless_ to Lord Nergal. You are _**merely**_ human. You don't have our **fabulous** power. You have little quintessence to harvest as you are a _**soulless beast**_. He told me himself: he cares not if my **revenge** is successful." Jaffar was still in a daze, but he seemed to know what was happening to him.

_Thank goodness for small favors_!

"Kenneth, hold him up."

The old Bishop did as I said. "Make him **SUFFER** Jerme!" he said hopefully. His staff was giving off a bright light. He held it close to Jaffar's face to keep him blinded.

I held the blade Lord Nergal had given me. Infused with dark magic… a clean cut would sap his life force. And cut I _**GLADLY**_ would.

………

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar

I couldn't tell if I was still alive.

Cuts everywhere on my body. My energy, gone.

And I couldn't see.

One thing kept me from dying.

I needed to rendezvous with Sonia's daughter back in Bern. I needed to know if that man spoke the truth. If Lord Nergal… needed me.

I picked myself up and ran to the best of my ability.

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite

"Do you think he'll survive?" I asked Kenneth. We were standing offshore as we watched Jaffar limp his way off the _Davros _and into the night.

"No, he won't," Kenneth said gleefully. "But **I** will watch him. I will watch him **suffer** until he breaths his last."

Kenneth vanished. But I was somewhat worried. Fargus had woken up in the knick of time to save Jaffar. He screamed at us and brought out his huge axe. _We threw Jaffar's bloody body into a corner and took off. I guess the geezer didn't notice him._

"**Next** time…"

* * *

Lloyd, the White Wolf

"Lloyd! Linus!"

Nino ran through the crowded marketplace and gave Linus a hug. A pretty big coincidence running into her here.

"Well if it isn't Nino," Linus said, messing up her hair.

"Are you guys working?" Nino asked eagerly.

"I suppose we are," I said. It was hard to decide what to do next. I felt that we should go to Pherae, Eliwood's homeland and gain information about him there.

"How about you? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Linus asked. In spite of his tough guy attitude, Linus was really good with kids.

"I'm carrying messages for mother! So I have to do my best! See you! Let's do something when your job is finished!" she yelled as she ran off.

"She's a good lass," I said.

"Yeah… hard to believe she's that woman's daughter," Linus agreed. "So… are we going to Pherae?"

"I think so… Maybe we can learn more about Eliwood's movements, and maybe even talk to some of the citizens about living under his families rule."

Linus nodded. "The rest of the gang is here," he said. He was referring to the members of the Fang who were scattered here and there to avoid detection. "Now is as good of a time as…"

Linus stopped. He suddenly saw what I was seeing.

Eliwood was here!

Everything matched our scouts descriptions.

The size of the group. The merchant convoy. The mounted units. Everything matched up! Eliwood himself wore a large cloak as a disguise. But he could not fool us with such a simple disguise.

"Could it really be them? I thought they were in Nabata!" I whispered to myself.

"That doesn't matter!" Linus urged. "They're here, right now, so lets finish them!"

I was focusing. Trying to think. What should I do? "I guess you're right… But the timing isn't quite right. We can't attack them in town. Its against the creed.

"Linus, I'm going to get father. I need you to watch them. Follow them. Don't let them out of your sight! We can't have innocents tied up in this, do you understand?"

Linus looked as if he didn't understand. "I don't see the point of all that Lloyd, when you and I can finish them right here…"

"Linus! What did I tell you? We can't be reckless! You need to be more patient. Stay here and don't do anything rash!" he was frustrating me, but I didn't have time for that!

"Yeah, OK, OK."

"Unless you want to go and tell father?" I asked. I almost wanted him to. My younger brother had a reckless streak. I didn't know if I could trust him.

"…I'll stay."

"Good, I'll hurry back with Father and reinforcements. Oh, and Linus!"

"What Lloyd?" He was still staring in Eliwood's direction, not even bothering to look at me. Doing what he was supposed to.

Or was he sizing them up? I could only hope he wasn't.

"Linus…" I said. But then I realized I didn't want to lecture him any further. I trusted his judgment. He was my younger brother and the only man I could trust.

"Huh? What?"

"Just watch where they go, Linus, understand?"

"Uh-huh."


	18. Fangs Bared

**CHAPTER 18: FANGS BARED**

_Who said time is always on your side?_

* * *

Linus, the Rabid Hound

How could Lloyd expect me to ignore a catch when it was nibbling at the end of my line?

Not that killing Eliwood would be anything like fishing. I wasn't going to sit back and real him in!

I was going to totally destroy him.

I spotted one of our soldiers, a swordsman named Igor, in the market place. He was a scrawny little guy, acting casual, just like the others that were here in there in the village. But he had been very close by to me and Lloyd when we were talking, so he probably heard the whole thing. "Hey, Igor!" I called to him.

He looked around a little suspiciously before approaching me. There were many townspeople around, but most probably didn't know what was about to happen. "What is it Linus?"

"We're going hunting!" I said with no intention of keeping our cover any longer, "Let's taunt them and pull the fools to the center of town."

Igor was still glancing around like a nervous little bird. "Hold on a minute!" he exclaimed. He then got close to me so he could whisper. "You're not really gonna ignore Lloyd's orders, are you?"

His cowardice was irritating me. I grabbed his shirt roughly and held him close to my face. "He doesn't want the villagers harmed. Right Igor? So, we make sure they're not." I said in a threatening tone. A few people would watch us as they passed by.

"I…I understand but…"

I shoved him away, and he fell to the ground. "C'mon Igor! Let's show Lloyd what we can do! Get to it!" I said and gave a short nod toward Eliwood and company. They were separating, running here and there. Goofing off maybe.

Igor frowned, knowing what I wanted him to do. He got up and walked toward Eliwood himself. It was a risky task, but after all, he was just an expendable grunt. As long as our challenge was accepted, I could do the rest.

* * *

Lloyd, the White Wolf 

I was up that mountain in no time, running at a steady pace. When I reached the fortress more than halfway up, I was pleased with my endurance. If I could keep this up, father and I could rejoin Linus and crush Eliwood and his army.

Breathing hard, I could see the steam coming from my mouth and rising off my body. Still, I jogged into the central chamber and up a flight of stairs to where father should have been.

Only he wasn't there.

* * *

Jerme, the Death Kite 

"Jerme, where is my father?" Lloyd demanded.

I was sharpening my blade again. Jaffar was probably dead. I needed a new target to whet my blades appetite. Maybe Lloyd would do?

"He's dead," I said in a serious tone. Then, I followed that with a laugh.

Lloyd looked at me with a puzzled look for a moment. Then he just got plain mad. Linus mad. He kicked the sword from my grip. It made a loud clatter along the stone floor. "This isn't the time for your stupid jokes! I need my father!"

I reached for my blade but Lloyd stood between me and it. Then he drew his own. "I won't ask you again Jerme, Where is the commander?!"

"HahahaHAha!" I laughed at his stupid expression.

"What are you laughing about, idiot," Lloyd threatened, eyes narrowing, blade leveling.

"You really don't know, do you? Pitiful fool."

Lloyd hesitated and said nothing. But his anger was still enough to keep his focus on me.

"Your father isn't here. He went with Sonia. I guess they're looking at a new place. Shame they didn't tell you, Lloyd…. I wonder why they would do such a thing? HahahahaHA…"

I was silenced by the cold of Lloyd's blade which was now at my throat.

"Take me there," he ordered.

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane 

I was getting so much more than I had ever bargained for.

My entire existence is hexed. At least that's how I felt as we engaged the Black Fang in that Bern village.

Our original intention was to wait out Marquess Reglay and Lady Louise's visit to the Bern capital. But me and my big mouth… I suggested to our young Lords the possibility of gaining information on the Black Fang and the new fortress. This information was for me of course. I just had to know why they had left me on the Dread Isle.

The villagers began to scatter and yell as the first blood was shed. The paladin Marcus rushed into the fray behind a volley of arrows fired by the nomad, Rath. Hector continued to shout at the troops not to fall behind. And the Fang members that weren't slain…

They continued to retreat toward the center of the village. They were leading us somewhere.

* * *

Angel of Death, Jaffar 

I burst through the door of the rendezvous house in the village.

"Waah! Don't… Don't scare me like that Jaffar. What's wrong? You're never late for anything." The girl inside had been frightened by my staggering entrance.

It was Sonia's daughter. I had always expected her to be someone like myself… but she wasn't. She was an emotional child, much different than Sonia, who had raised her. "…My last job took longer than expected," I said. Everything was getting a little hazy around me… The wounds were still bleeding…

"What? There are things that can slow you down? I would never have expected that," she babbled. I believe she was trying to make conversation. I had no time for that.

"…If you've my next mission… let me here it," I said. Lord Nergal would not know of my failure. I would take this next assignment, work in double time, and go back to Badon to take care of my unfinished work. But now, dizziness set in…

"Oh, right. Mother gave this to me… Huh…. Oh!" the girl noticed my wounds for the first time. I'm sure she was afraid as she probably wasn't used to blood. "Wha-What happened!? You're covered in blood!"

"…It's a scratch. Pay it no heed…"

"Scratches don't bleed like that! Let me see!" Stupid girl. She needed to speak louder! I could hardly hear her speaking…

"Forget it. Next target….hurry…" I reached for whatever her mother had given her. Then, quite suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

Brendan Reed

"Not bad, huh?" Sonia told me and Jan as we finished the tour. "The platforms can be lowered into the water like so!" I watched the platforms sink into the pinkish water below "See, an impenetrable defense! If we could just lead them here…"

"Lloyd!" Jan suddenly shouted.

My son pulled himself out of the water and onto the platform we stood with some difficulty. He stood with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Father… I need…"

"Take a breath and slow down Lloyd," I said. I was worried about him. Why was he in such a rush? And more importantly…

"How did you get here Lloyd?" I asked him.

"There's no time for that! Linus has engaged Eliwood's troops. We need reinforcements! C'mon father, let's go!"

"Raise the platforms," I ordered Sonia. She pretended to ignore me. So Jan bumped her out of the way and pulled the old levers himself. Sonia gave him a look of hatred as the platforms noisily rose from the water.

"Jan, gather the men, we are going into battle immediately," I said.

But before he even moved, Sonia spoke. "Not so fast.

"Do you remember our little promise Brendan?"

I remembered.

"We can't spare a single man, you do remember why, don't you? If you can't follow through, then you will never get what I promised."

I nodded. I knew well why. Lloyd and Jan both met me with a look of shock.

"Father?!" Lloyd shouted quite suddenly. "What has gotten into you? Linus needs our help!"

I couldn't watch him any longer. I helplessly looked away.

Lloyd laughed in disbelief. "So this is what it has come to, eh? This isn't about free people, this is about yourself! Well I quit the Fang! I'm done here! I'm gonna get Linus, and together, we're gonna gather anyone opposed to you and get to the bottom of this mess!"

As my first son strode away angrily I heard Jan walking with him and whispering something to him. But he did not stop. I listened until the sound of their footsteps could no longer be heard.

Sonia finally broke the silence. "It had to be done Brendan. Such a shame, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

* * *

Legault, the Hurricane 

I watched from the shadows as Linus stood in the center of the plaza, sword in one hand, and shield in the other. He looked like some sort of grim statue that belonged there. His forces had been greatly diminished. He had taken us for granted, and he also had lacked a plan. Little skirmishes took place still, but the main body of his forces had been defeated. Still, I knew Linus, and as long as he still could, he would fight anyone who dared approach him.

I should have pleaded with him. But in the Black Fang, I'm sure that stories of my treachery were well documented. He would gladly kill me too if I tried to fight him. And I didn't stand much of a chance against him. His strength was only surpassed by his father.

However, a young archer boy named Wil obviously didn't know this. He had managed to slip away from the main battle. And I'm sure that when he saw Linus standing with his back to him, he knew in his own mind that it would be an easy kill.

Wil tiptoed to where he was only several feet away from him. He let his tongue hang at the side of his mouth and went down on one knee, as he worked carefully and silently at an arrow in his quiver, loaded it in his bow, and pulled until the bowstring was taught.

For a moment, I felt like yelling out some sort of warning to Linus. But that would have only killed the boy… but Linus could die too…

Wil was aiming very carefully he closed one eye… he wanted it to end in one shot…

He released!

_**BAMPH!**_

In a fraction of a second, Linus had turned completely around. The arrow stuck straight out of his shield, an arrow that would have made impact with his head had he not been ready.

The boy was in shock! Linus walked toward him, very slowly, an expressionless look on his face.

Wil tried to take another arrow out of his quiver, but fumbled it before he could load it. It fell to the ground a few feet away from him.

Now, Wil was completely vulnerable. He tried to crawl away backwords. But Linus reached down and pulled him up by his hair to where they were face to face.

Now, I considered helping the boy. But to turn against Linus? I couldn't bring myself to do that. Wil let out a few cries of pain as Linus stared into his face.

"Pray," Linus ordered him. He threw the boy down to the ground. Arrows spilled across the floor as Wil blindly reached for his bow, but Linus got to it first and broke it in half with his bare hands. He threw the pieces in opposite directions. Then, as punishment, he checked the boy with his shield which sent him airborne and rolling for some distance.

"I said: Pray!" Linus ordered the writhing figure on the floor. "I'll only give you that much time. All the evil that you've done up to now… You will repent it. Then, you will sleep."

Linus carried with him a strong sense of honor. He would not allow a boy to die without first making peace with his gods.

But when he glanced over his shoulder, I'm sure he noticed the large group which was coming to meet him. Would his honor save him from them?


End file.
